


Queer as Folk

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Professional Wrestling, Queer as Folk (US), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drug Use, Lots of Sex, M/M, sorry I made you a homophobe Dusty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody is an art student in Pittsburgh, Ted is a business man on a business trip from Florida.  Cody grew up in a conservative family, and when he moved to Pittsburgh, he discovers the gay nightlife and embraces it.  Ted needs some time to adjust to things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

College was fun, there was no denying that. But Cody really needed a job. Going to school as an art student was not cheap. He needed the money for books and art supplies, oh, and alcohol. All the important things in life. Last year he found out he had been given a full blown tuition scholarship for the Pittsburgh Art Institute, and that was an opportunity he could not pass up, not in a million years, and not without a lifetime of regret.

He grew up in an old fashioned family with old fashioned values. His dad Virgil was always a strict man, who was set in his ways. To him, the Bible was the law, and that meant being a homo was _not_ ok. That was just problem number one he had with dear ol’ Dad.

When he was offered this scholarship, which he accepted immediately, his parents were unsure of it, because as Virgil so kindly asked, “What the fuck can you do with an _art degree_?” He said it with such a disdain, as though there was a stigma that went along with being an artist.

“I’m sorry that I want to do something with my life besides _farming_. How’s there a future in milking cows and plowing a couple wheat fields? Art is something I’m good at, and that was obviously recognized by someone there. Do you know how hard it is to get into that school? The fact that I got a free ride there should say something, don’t you think?”

“Why, so you can go and draw silly comic books?”

“Yeah, Dad, so I can draw silly comic books.”

Things had grown even more tense between them as the time for Cody to leave for Pennsylvania drew nearer. He was set with everything. He had spoken with his roommate a couple times, he had classes picked out. Now all he had to do was get there. Could he make the drive up there by himself? He couldn’t imagine flying all his shit up to Pittsburgh, so it looked like he would, indeed, be driving. Alone. If he left at around 4 am, he’d be able to get there by the end of the day. If he was lucky he could find a hotel, or something, rest for a few days before driving over to campus to unload everything.

Now Cody sat in his dorm room, thinking about what he could do for a job that could get him at least some income. There was always a job on campus in the mail room, or something like that. But that wasn’t really his scene. Sighing, he rolled onto his stomach to reach down under his bed in order to grab his Rage comic book. He never read Rage when his roommate was there. _Ever_. How was he supposed to know how his roommate would react to finding out Cody was gay? Sure, he might be fine with it, but then again, he may not be. Better to not chance it.

He had always been into comic books. Ever since he was a little kid, he’d always make sure to go down to the local store to see if they had his comics in stock. He constantly had his nose buried in a comic book. Not that that changed much as he got older, but he did become more interested in what went into making the comics, especially the illustration. Drawing had always been a talent of his. Never bothering with formal classes or training, Cody relied on his natural gift to develop his own style. School art classes were always favourites of his, and the teachers took notice. They urged Cody to continue, because he had an eye for art that most did not. In high school, his artwork had been displayed in several shows, one teacher using a personal connection to get it sent to Pittsburgh for a showing of young artists’ work.

One woman, Lindsay Peterson, who had a keen eye for talent, was the person responsible for hanging Cody’s work in the first place. She spoke with Cody’s teacher and told him to encourage Cody to apply for the Pittsburgh Art Institute as well as its scholarship. Considering his family’s income as well as his own natural abilities, he seemed like the perfect candidate to not only get accepted, but to be awarded the scholarship.

Even with all his tuition paid, he still didn’t have the kind of money needed to buy all of his supplies. Which is why he needed to find work. Oh, well, Rage always helped him out in these moments of deep thought. Rage was the brainchild of a former student here by the name of Justin Taylor. He was the gay superhero; kicking ass while taking it up the ass, and not afraid to admit it. A new edition should be coming out soon. He’d have to check back at that store, Buzzy’s Comics, next time he was on Liberty Ave. So tomorrow it was.

Wait. Buzzy’s Comics… How much money had he spent in there? How much _time_ had he spent in there in the past couple months? Too long to even count. Maybe Michael was hiring! How awesome would it be if he could get a job at Buzzy’s?

Of course, there was always Babylon. How much time and money had he spent _there_? He was certainly attractive enough to work there. And he could dance. And people liked him; that was a proven fact.

He thought back to when he first came up to Pittsburgh. God, what a culture shock that was. And his first stroll down Liberty Ave? That was an eye opener if there ever was one. He no longer felt as thought he had to hide his true self. Men were holding hands with _other_ men. In public! Not just that, but they were actually _kissing_. Imagine that, kissing another man in public. It was that same night, in fact, that he lost his virginity.

Had hadn’t even started college yet, and he could already tell that he was going to love it here.

That night, as he hung around Liberty Ave, he spotted a huge dance club by the name of Babylon. An attractive man who had to be in his early 30s spotted Cody staring in awe at the sight before him and invited him to come on inside. Sure, Cody had been taught at a young age not to go anywhere with strangers, but now he was an adult, and this had potential to be a life changing moment. And as soon as he stepped through those doors, heard and _felt_ the music pounding through the room, saw the crowd of people and the dancers on platforms scattered throughout the club, he knew that he had been missing out on something big. He had been missing out on _life_.

He felt strong arms wrap around his body from behind and immediately tensed up. “No need to worry; it’s just me,” said the man who invited Cody in with him.

“Look, I uhh…”

“Mmm, I can tell you’re new here. I like a little fresh meat every once in a while.”

“Woah there. Let’s just take this one step at a time.”

“What? You into all the formalities?” he asked, to which Cody replied with a shrug. “The name’s Kyle.”

“Cody. Look, I just… need some time to get used to things around here.”

“You can’t take your time around here. Things are always changing; people are always coming and going. By the time you get used to one thing, something or someone else has taken its place. You just gotta go with what your body tells you, man. Don’t think, just do. People around here live and die by this rule. Think you can handle it, Cody?”

Wow, people didn’t bullshit around, did they? But, really, what better way to learn the lifestyle than to jump in head first? “Yeah, I think I can.”

“Good.” With that, he pulled Cody down to the dance floor where he proceeded to grind against the younger man. It took Cody a little bit of time to truly let go, but once he did, he got into it. “Look at you. You’re a natural.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“You’re queer, of course you’re a natural. You ever fucked before?”

The question came as a shock to Cody. How should he answer that? Tell the truth and let this guy know he had no experience what so ever, or lie, then wind up in some bad situation later on? He decided that the truth would be the best route. “No,” he answered embarrassed.

“Thought as much. But the way you move on the dance floor, man, I can tell you’d be a great fuck.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“You wanna go find out?” Cody’s question surprised himself. Hadn’t he been trying to take things slow? He didn’t know anything about this guy other than that his name was Kyle. For all he knew, Kyle wasn’t even his real name and he could actually be some queer killing axe murderer.

“You sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

“Ok, then. Let’s get out of here.”

The drive back to Kyle’s place seemed to take forever, while in reality, it was about eight minutes. Maybe it was nerves, maybe it was the anticipation or maybe it was a little of both that made the drive seem so long, but they got there. And Cody still didn’t know what to expect from this. What if he wasn’t any good? What if he didn’t enjoy the sex? What if he completely chickened out and couldn’t go through with it?

“Hey, loosen up. You could at lest get out of the car first.”

“Sorry, I guess I’m just nervous is all.”

“I noticed. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you. You want to, right?”

“Yeah, real bad.”

“Good. Now will you come in?”

“Yeah.”

Cody followed Kyle into his house who led him straight to the bedroom. The two looked at each other, then suddenly, Kyle moved in on him, locking their lips together. His tongue slipped in through Cody’s parted lips, devouring the unsuspecting young man. He began pushing Cody backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Grabbing at Cody’s shirt, he began peeling it off, wishing he could do it all faster.

It wasn’t long before both men were naked, Kyle lying on top of Cody, who was hard and aching underneath. “You ready for it?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Kyle rolled to the side where he grabbed a condom and some lube. He made quick work of prepping Cody, easing one finger, two fingers, three fingers inside of him. Soon he had Cody begging for more. After rolling the condom on, he hoisted Cody’s legs over his shoulders and proceeded to work his dick inside.

“Fuck!” Cody shouted in pain at the intrusion.

On his way forward to once again capture Cody in a kiss, Kyle whispered, “Oh, it’ll get better. Trust me, it’ll only get better.” He then silenced any words or sounds Cody was about to make as his lips covered Cody’s.

And Kyle was right, it did only get better. The pain eventually went away the longer they went on. And to think Cody was worried that he wouldn’t like the sex.

That had been a good, no, a great night. They even fell asleep and woke up together, as well, something Cody has done only a couple times since with the other men he had been with. However, when they woke up, Kyle said, “Don’t get used to this kind of thing. Not all the guys you meet will be interested in getting to know you.”

“Did you want to get to know me?”

“I know your name, don’t I? Trust me, that’s more than most people need to know.”

Thinking about that night made him smile to himself. That one night opened so many doors for him, not just when it came to sex, but the entire scene in general. He was amazed at how free people were around here. Back home, you weren’t gay. And if you were gay? No, you were just confused, because you can’t be gay. Not here, though. Here you were free to be out and proud. Here you could take a guy around the side of Babylon and fuck him through the wall, and no one would think twice about it. After experiencing this kind of life, Cody had no idea how he’d be able to go back home.

However, it was now time to get back to the job search.

It was either Buzzy’s selling comics or Babylon dancing for drunken, drugged up, sex crazed men. Yeah, sure, he heard what had to be done to get down on the main floor where people could actually see you and reach you, but what the fuck did he care? What was a blowjob by some sleazebag club owner, anyway?

He decided to try Buzzy’s first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ted DiBiase was a young businessman who had risen quickly through the ranks once he graduated college. He was currently sitting in first class on his way to his first corporate meeting with a company in Trenton, New Jersey. Nervous couldn’t accurately describe how he was feeling. He _needed_ to make a good impression with these guys in order to move on to greater partnerships with an even larger company, Kinnetik, located in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Those two businesses already had a working relationship with each other, and the CEO of the company Ted was working for hoped that Kinnetik would have a need for product that they produced. Sure, Florida was a ways away from Pennsylvania, but what better way to become a nation wide company than to start branching out, well, nation wide?

In college, Ted had been the popular frat boy who still managed to do amazingly well in all his classes and excelled especially in his major of business, but he had no idea how that would translate into the real world. He was just a year out of school and fresh out of his internship in the same company with which he was currently employed. But right now was going to make it or break it, not just with his own career, but this company was counting on him and his pitching abilities. On his flight, he was praying he could turn on that frat boy charm, hoping it’d work as well on them as it did many a college girl.

Straight from landing he headed to his hotel via the rental car that was awaiting him. It was late, and he the meeting was early the next morning, but he needed a drink right then to calm his nerves. After dropping off his bags in his room, he headed back downstairs and into the hotel bar. Sitting alone on a stool, he ordered a whiskey on the rocks and thought about how he’d present the product tomorrow. He had to perform and get everything right. There were no second chances. He couldn’t let his nerves show when it counted.

Another deep breath. They obviously had confidence in him and his abilities; otherwise he wouldn’t be here in this hotel bar right now, would he? However, it was one thing to pitch a marketing idea to a group of people he had been working with for a year; it was a whole other thing to pitch that same idea to a group of strangers. Strangers that had far more pull over his career than he himself did. Shit, he had to stop working up those nerves.

He ordered a second drink and downed it as soon as it was set down in front of him. He shook his head at the sting of the alcohol as it went down, and another breath escaped him. With that, he headed out of the bar and back to his room. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically. The stress was really weighing down on him, wiping him out. In the elevator, he closed his eyes as he leaned against the back wall, waiting to be dropped off at his floor. Once in his room, he quickly shed his shirt, shoes and pants before slipping under the covers, making sure to place his cell phone on the table next to him, and falling asleep for the night.

His phone alarm went off and he rolled out of bed, still extremely groggy. A cold shower helped with that, but nothing could beat a nice cup of coffee to get that caffeine pumping through his blood. It was imperative that he was on the top of his game. He couldn’t be anything less than 100% today.

Standing in front of the heads of the company, Ted found that his words came naturally, that he was able to speak what was on his mind and do it with eloquence. Once he got started, he immediately found his groove. Ted couldn’t believe how smoothly everything was going. And when they hammered out the final details of their new deal, Ted was beyond himself. He was amazed that he had been able to get through everything so well. The first thing he did after leaving the meeting was to call his boss and tell him everything went swimmingly. After that, it was to the bar to celebrate before hopping a return plane home.

The following day, he was back home in Tampa, back to the usual grind of his 9 to 5 job. Today, though, he was called into his boss’ office a little after lunch time.

“Ah, Ted, good work yesterday. I just got off the phone with a representative at Kinnetik, and you’re going to be my go-to man for the job.”

“Thank you, sir, but surely there’s someone more qualified than me to go to a meeting at Kinnetik.” Inside, Ted was kicking himself for saying anything. Why couldn’t he just keep his mouth shut? Would that really be so hard? Was he a fucking dumbass? There was no need to be modest at a time like this. This was the biggest moment in his career.

“Quit playing yourself down. You’re the best man for the job. You’re young, you’re outgoing, you’re attractive, and you do your job well. I’ve set up a meeting in two weeks. You’ll be pitching our newest flavours of rum to them, see if they can develop a good ad campaign for us.”

“And is there anything specific you’re looking for in the ads?”

“I’m leaving that up to your judgment. You’ll be in Pittsburgh for a few days beforehand this time, instead of just one overnight. I’ve put you up in a hotel already. You’ll be getting more details as the time draws closer for you to leave.”

“Thank you so much for this opportunity.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell rang as the door to Buzzy’s opened, causing Mikey to look up from behind the counter. “Hey, Cody,” he said with a smile as one of his favourite customers came in.

“Hi.”

“The new Rage is out.”

“Thanks! I was hoping it would be out by now.” He walked towards the rack and picked one out from the spinning display. He didn’t even bother browsing for anything else, since that was what he came in for. Placing the comic on the table, he dug into his pocket for his money. While he pulled crumpled singles and scattered change out of his pocket, he asked, “Hey, Mike, I’ve been thinking about getting a job, and I, uh, I was wondering if you were hiring.”

Oh, shit. He couldn’t afford to hire anyone at this point. He already had his friend Ted Schmidt doing his books, and that was putting him closer to the red than he liked. “Cody, I’m so sorry. I just can’t right now. I’d love to hire you, I really would; you’re the perfect customer, and I know you’d be great here, but right now it’s not possible. Man, I wish I could give you a totally different answer.”

“Well… It’s ok, really. I just thought I’d ask, is all.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. It’s not your fault.”

“Oh, sorry. Shit. Have you looked anywhere else for a job?”

“No, not yet. I was thinking maybe Babylon.”

“Cody, you don’t want to work there, do you?” Mikey asked him. That was no kind of place for an 18 year old to be working. He remembered when Justin got a job there. It lasted all of a week. But then again, Justin always had Brian to rely on. Cody had no one but himself, since, he assumed, his family did nothing to help him.

“What else is there for me to do? I’m not about to work in the school mailroom, or something. I need to be doing something remotely exciting. That’s why I tried here first. But I guess it’ll be Babylon next.”

“I’m really—”

“If you say that you’re sorry things didn’t work out, I’ll never shop here again.”

“As if.”

“Ok, that’s a lie. But don’t be sorry. Really. I was just curious, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. But I guess even this doesn’t guilt you into hiring me?”

“I’d love to, but I just can’t afford it right now. Maybe if business picks up a little bit after a while I’d be able to take you on.”

“That’d be awesome. But right now I do need a job. All these supplies and books add up fast. And then there’s, ya know, food. I can’t imagine what I’d be doing if I actually had to pay for school. Not going here, for one. I’d be swimming in loan debt for the rest of my life.”

“Good luck, Cody. I mean it; I hope everything works out for you. You’re a good kid.”

“Thanks,” Cody said with a smile as he left with his new purchase. He tucked it into his backpack and then headed in the direction of Babylon. At this time of day, there was no line, no bouncers, no loud music. It just looked… it looked normal, boring. He walked through the empty building straight to the owner’s office.

He knocked and opened the door when he heard a grunted, “Come in.”

“Hi. I was wondering if you were hiring.”

“Might be. You wanna dance?”

“I want a job. I’ll do whatever you need me to do.”

“You wanna clean cum off of the walls and floor of the back room?” he asked with a sick smirk.

“I think I’d like to try dancing, if you don’t mind.”

“Ok. Let’s have a look at you. You’ve got a decent face, but people won’t give two shits about that if you don’t have a body to go with it.”

“So, you want me to… take my clothes off?”

“Do you have a problem with that? Because if you do, there are plenty of other boys knocking at my door asking me to hire them.”

“No, I don’t have a problem with that at all.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Cody began swaying his body to the beat he created in his head. It was with slow, steady movements that he danced. He grabbed at the hem of his own shirt, teasing it up, exposing his well toned stomach. As more of his skin became exposed, he knew he had the job. The owner was practically salivating at the sight before him. Just to secure his knowledge, after tossing his shirt to the side, he dropped his hands to the button of his jeans. He popped the button of the hole and pulled the zipper down. As he started to work his jeans over his hips, displaying his deep hip lines, he was stopped.

“That’s enough.”

“Enough to get me the job?”

“Depends on what job you want. You could make big money if you worked down on the front stage. You wanna make the good money, Cody?”

“Yeah,” Cody said, smirking.

“Smart kid,” he said, standing up from his chair behind his desk to come over to Cody. He dropped to his knees, pulling Cody’s already loosened pants down to the floor, taking his boxers down with them. He grabbed hold of Cody’s hips and pulled forward, plunging Cody’s dick right to the back of his throat.

Cody had his head thrown back as that expert mouth sucked him off. He didn’t even want to think about how many dicks had been in that same mouth just to make some extra cash while dancing at Babylon. But it was just sex, there was nothing in this. It was for the sole benefit of his job, of his future as an art student. He needed this money to simply get by. If that means getting a blowjob, then so be it. People used sex to get ahead in life all the time; he didn’t need to be any different.

He felt a hand creeping up his thigh, and as much as he wanted to bat it away, he knew he couldn’t. This was his job he was talking about. But, really, it was one thing to pick someone up at the bar and have them touch him and feel him and run their hands over him, but it was something else completely with this man in front of him. He didn’t want his grimy paws all over his leg… or is ass.

This needed to be over with now. He slammed his hips forward over and over, much to the pleasure of the man kneeling in front of him. The sounds of slurping and Cody’s balls hitting against his face were filling the small room, and while it was the most disgusting thing Cody had ever done, he still came. What little had gotten into the other man’s mouth was immediately spit out onto the floor, and the rest shot out everywhere.

“I’ll have someone clean that up later,” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He then stuck that same hand out for Cody to shake. “Congratulations, you got the job.”

Cody reluctantly took the hand and replied, “Thank you. When’s my first night?”

“We open tonight at nine; be there at least half an hour before then.”

“I’ll be there… Here.”

“Mmm, you are a good boy.”

As soon as Cody left, he went straight to his dorm. Grabbing a bar of soap and a towel, he headed to the shower. He turned the water on, making sure it was hotter than he could normally tolerate and stepped in, hoping the grimy feeling of the last while would wash away down the drain. He scrubbed himself raw with the soap in all the places _he_ had touched. He could still feel those hands on him, rubbing over his skin. He felt absolutely disgusted with himself. But he wouldn’t have to do it ever again. What’s done is done. That didn’t stop him from scouring his dick clean of all remnants of the blowjob.

A few hours later, Cody headed back to Babylon for work. There were naked men walking around everywhere getting ready for the night. “You will wear this, wash this and return it tomorrow,” Cody’s new boss told him as he handed him a leopard printed loin cloth.

Cody held up the tiny piece of cloth and raised his eyebrows. What the fuck had he gotten himself into? He scanned the room and saw other dressed in similar loin cloths, but there were some that were covering themselves and others in black body paint, putting bold, black lines all over their bodies wearing nothing but tiny black thongs.

“You better perform tonight, kid,” the boss said, causing Cody to snap his head back around to him. “There’s no such thing as job security around here. You gotta be good all the time. People like you one night, then they don’t look at you the next. As long as you’re bringing in money, you’ll be fine. But I’ll let you go the second you’re not performing. Don’t think I’m kidding. Now get dressed, we’re opening soon.”

Stripping down right there, Cody was left standing in nothing but his boxers.

“Those,” one of the dancers said as he walked over to Cody, pointing to said boxers, “aren’t gonna work with that.”

“Thanks, I hadn’t quite figured that one out yet.”

“There’s no need to get snippy with me. I’m Zack, by the way. I was just informed that I’m your dance partner tonight.” He stuck out his hand for Cody to shake.

“Cody,” he said, taking his hand as he took in all of Zack’s look. He was one of those that had stripes all across his torso and legs. “So, what do you suggest I wear with this little number?”

“I’d suggest you get a thong. Of course, you don’t _have_ to wear anything underneath if you don’t want.”

“Shit, I didn’t even think about what to wear…”

Zack grazed his eyes over Cody’s lithe, toned and tanned body and said, “Trust me, no one would complain if you danced naked up there.”

“What part of get dressed did you not fucking understand?!”

With that, Cody pulled down his boxers leaving himself completely exposed. No one gave him a second look, though. It’s not like they hadn’t seen dick before. He wrapped the cloth around him, noticing the small square of fabric did little to hide anything. He tied the string off to the side and swore to himself that next time he wouldn’t wear boxers.

“Think you could do my face?” Zack asked after Cody dressed himself.

“What?”

Zack handed over a jar of the body paint. “Could you do my face?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Cody answered, taking the jar in hand. “Close your eyes,” he said as he dipped his fingers into the paint. Starting near the hairline on the left side, Cody began dragging his hand across Zack’s face diagonally, leaving a trail of four thin lines behind. “There, the look is complete.”

“Thank you.”

“Ok, everyone out to the front! Get in your places!”

Everyone left the small space and walked out to the main club area. “We’re at this one,” Zack said to Cody, leading him over to the small circular platform on which the pair would be dancing.

The doors were open just minutes later and the people began trickling in. The music had been going, and the dancers had spent that time to get into it, to find their beat.

Cody and Zack started off dancing on opposite sides of the platform, facing different sides of the club. However, as the hours drew on, they got closer. Their backs bumped together and they continuously rubbed against each other until eventually Zack wrapped his arm behind him and ran his hand down Cody’s face. Cody turned himself around, pressing his bare front and hard dick against Zack’s back. His hips gyrated against Zack, and Zack pushed his ass backwards, wanting as much skin on skin contact as possible. Unable to take it any longer, Zack turned his head to seek out Cody’s lips in a heated kiss.

As they danced, the people around them on the floor were slipping bills into the strings of their respective outfits and cat calling with each grind against the other’s body.

Their bodies slid together, covered in sweat and glitter and paint. Eventually, Zack’s body moved with his head and the two were now front to front. As they moved together, the paint smudged on Zack as it rubbed off on Cody. Somehow Cody’s leg found its way up and around Zack’s hip, which Zack gladly took hold of, running his hand along the length of it as their mouths remained joined.

Breaking off their heated kiss, Zack looked Cody in the eye and asked, “When’s your break?”

“Right now,” Cody said, even though he had no idea. He knew they were each given a twenty minute break, but he never saw any schedule.

“Good answer,” he said as he climbed down from the platform. With Cody next to him, he quickly explained in his ear, “You can take your breaks whenever, just make sure you let the others not to go. And look around to see if there are enough people still working so you won’t be noticed.”

“That’s great. Can we fuck now?”

“Go pack your tips away first,” Zack said, leading them out back to where they kept their belongings. Each man stuffed his tips into their bags, and while he was at it, Zack pulled out a condom and a tiny vial. He brought the vial up to his nose, pressed his thumb to one nostril and snorted. “Your turn.”

Since coming up here, Cody had done many things, had sex, drank, smoked pot, but never hard drugs. “I… I uh…”

“Never done it before?” In response Cody shook his head. “It’s ok, there’s a first time for everything.” Taking a step closer, he held up the vial for Cody to take. “Scared?” Another shake of the head. “It’s ok, really; it’ll make you feel _so good_. Don’t you want to feel good, Cody?” This time there was a nod of the head. “Yeah, I know you do.” Zack stepped up close to Cody and brought the vial right up to Cody’s nose. Cody lifted a hand to the opposite nostril and snorted as Zack had done before him. He shook his head as he felt the drug, whatever the fuck he had just taken, working through his body, the rush overtaking him.

After tucking the vial back into his small bag, Zack asked, “To the back room?” while holding the condom up in one hand and palming his dick with the other

“To the back room,” Cody answered, feeling slightly light headed, but so fucking good.

The back room _reeked_ of sex. The pair walked past several couplings of men doing any number of unspeakable things to each other. On Cody’s right was a man on his knees rimming another, on Cody’s left one man had one hand down another’s boxers and his other hand had a couple fingers up that other man’s ass. They kept walking past men kissing and fucking and sucking and rimming until they reached the end of the hall.

“How you feelin’?” Zack asked, tearing off the wrapper.

“Fuckin’ horny,” was Cody’s answer.

“Good.” He pressed Cody’s back against the wall and hefted him up, and Cody’s legs hooked around his back. Zack’s hand guided his cock straight into Cody’s ass, and Cody sank down, taking as much in as he could. Using his legs, he was able to lift himself up and lower himself on the hard cock.

Every point of contact he had with Zack, from their mouths to Zack’s dick in Cody’s ass, _everything_ felt… It felt as though there were sparks. Even the scraping of his back against the wall felt amazing. The pleasure was overwhelming. Goddamn, whatever the fuck he had taken earlier was working wonders. Yeah, he had great sex before, but this? This was _amazing_. He shut his eyes as he continued to ride Zack’s dick, and his senses were flooded even further. His hands were wrapped in Zack’s hair, and he swore he could feel the ends of each piece against his palm. His tongue was deep inside Zack’s mouth, and he didn’t let up with his legs, raising himself up and dropping himself down.

One of Zack’s hands was pressed against the wall, helping to keep him standing as he supported Cody’s weight, and the other was running up and down Cody’s straining dick, which was sandwiched between their bodies. Both of them were groaning in pleasure, but they could hardly even hear themselves over the other obscene noises that surrounded them.

Breaking out of the kiss, Cody threw his head back against the wall as he shot out, his cum covering the both of them. Cody’s head thrashed around, crying out as he came. He was still breathing heavily as he uncrossed his legs and dropped his feet down to the floor. “Holy shit. That was the best fuck in my life. Not that I have too much to compare it to, but _shiiiiit_.”

“Next time I’ll get you some E, because you don’t even know what fucking _is_ until you’ve fucked on E. Now let’s get back to work.”

The rest of the night went by in a flash. The lights seemed brighter, though, once Cody got back out to his shared platform. The music was louder, and the beat was more defined. Cody was into his dancing, and the more he danced, the better he danced, the more tips he made. And tips were the bread and butter of this job in the first place. Finally 3am rolled around and Babylon was closing for the night. Until tomorrow… or, rather, later that night. Cody headed to the back where he pulled on his clothes and tucked the loin cloth into the bag he brought.

“What are you doing the rest of the night?” Zack asked as he walked out the door next to Cody.

“Going back to my dorm and getting some fucking sleep. I have class at ten tomorrow.”

“Oh, shit, you’re in school?”

“Yeah, but I’m young, I’ll manage. See you later.”

“See ya.”

He tried to be as quiet as possible as he entered his room, but his roommate heard him anyway.

Josh rolled over and faced Cody in the dark of the room. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Out.”

“I can tell that. You’ve been going out a lot lately…”

“So?”

“So, I’m getting sick of getting woken up at 2, 3 in the morning because you happen to feel like coming in. That’s when you do actually come back.”

“Look, I was working—”

“Working?” Josh asked, flipping on the light switch on the wall near his bed as he sat up. “Are you a fucking prostitute, or something?” He blinked a couple times as his eyes adjusted to the light then cocked his head to the side. “And why the _fuck_ are you covered in glitter? And what the fuck is that all over your face?” he asked in reference to the black paint that had been smudged all over him during the dancing and the sex. He had been planning on taking a shower after dropping his bag off in his room, but it seemed as though the inquisition had started.

“No, I’m not a prostitute.” Guess now was as good a time as any to come clean about everything. Cody knew he wouldn’t have been able to keep it from his roommate forever. “But I’m working as a… dancer… at a gay club. Tonight was my first night working, but I spend a lot of my nights there,” he confessed.

“So you’re telling me that you’re gay? How come you never told me earlier?”

“You don’t care?”

“No, not really. Just as long as you don’t bring your boyfriends or… whatever… back here.”

“I guess I just… I’m still nervous about who I tell. My dad, well… He makes it really clear what he thinks about me. Fucking bastard.”

“Cody, just because your dad has a problem with it doesn’t mean everyone does. You should be able to tell that I’m a pretty easy going guy.”

“I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“Well, I know now. But, uh, can you explain the glitter and black shit?”

“It’s a gay club. There’s always glitter. Uh, as for the black shit…” A blush began to rise on Cody’s face at the memory. Should he do his tell all right now? Probably. If he does it now, maybe he wouldn’t have to say anything else about this later. “Well, tonight’s theme was a Tarzan, jungle type thing, and my dance partner was covered in black paint. We stayed apart for a good portion of the night, but about half way through, we wound up dancing together, and then we fucked…”

“Ok, ok, enough said.”

“Sorry… I’m just gonna go, uh, take a shower now. And Josh?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I still stay in the room? I feel bad, though… I can’t keep waking you up at 3 every morning. That’s not right. I’ll look for somewhere else to stay.”

“It’s ok. You have to work.”

“But most normal jobs don’t have you working until 3.” Cody ran his hands through his hair and banged his head against the wall.

“Why don’t we talk about this later? In the morning.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. I’m gonna go take that shower now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ted sat down on the couch in his apartment, his brain reeling. He had been able to promote another one of their alcohols to a small company, but now he was expected to talk up the company’s newest rum flavours to try and develop an ad campaign with the head of Kinnetik, Brian Kinney. Kinney was an advertising genius, so if they could get him to create a campaign for them, their product was a guaranteed success. But first they had to get Brian Kinney. Damn, the meeting was still a week away, why was he so fucking nervous? He looked around the room, trying to decide which calming method he should use tonight. Standing up he walked over to a set of drawers, opened the top one and pulled out a tin, some rolling paper and his lighter. He packed the paper and rolled it up, then lit the joint. He sat back down on his couch before taking the first hit. As he blew out the smoke, he sank down into the plush cushions and just… relaxed, letting the drug’s affects take over.

The next day, Ted went into work, his confidence much higher than the day before. He could do this. An alcohol campaign seemed like just the thing to catch Brian Kinney’s attention. Right? Shit, no, don’t question it. Yeah, his ad would be great. Brian was going to love it, and jump right on the idea. Yup.

Once again Ted was summoned into his boss’ office. “Ted, I don’t want to put too much pressure on you, but you have to come through with this. Do you have you spiel all ready for when you get there? This is huge for us, Ted. We could make millions if this ad campaign works out as it should.”

“Of course, Sir. Yeah, I’ve been thinking about how I’ll present the product.”

“Good. I need you to prove to me that I made the right decision.”

“Right. I won’t disappoint you. Thanks again for the chance,” Ted added before leaving the office. Inside he was screaming. Fuck, fuck, FUCK! All this was riding on him. Potential millions of dollars could be made or lost depending on how he played his cards. Please let Lady Luck be on his side when he needed it.

Another day went by, and this time it was finally Friday. Pay day. The day before the weekend. And yet another day he was called into face the boss. “Ok, Ted, you have all the flight and hotel information, right?”

Ted nodded his head. He had been given all his information about the rental car, the hotel, the flight, everything, just a couple days ago. “Yes, I have all the information.”

“Good. Today I’ve thrown in a little bonus with your paycheck so you can buy yourself some new clothes for your meeting.”

“Thank you,” Ted said, completely in shock. He wasn’t expecting this kind of treatment. Great, the ante had just been upped again.

So, what better way to spend a Saturday than shopping? Shopping for nice clothes. Not just nice clothes, but _nice_ clothes. Was he really about to buy himself a fitted suit? As he handed his credit card over to the cashier, he thought to himself, ‘Yeah, I’m actually doing this.’

 


	2. Chapter 2

Several nights later, Cody was once more on the job. Tonight he was dressed in a pair of assless chaps held up by a belt with a big buckle, cowboy boots and a thong. And the hat, of course. Before getting dressed, Zack pulled him over to the side and turned their backs to the rest of the guys. Out of his pocket he pulled a couple pills. “Told you I’d get you some E. It’ll feel like you’re on another world, a better world, when you’re out dancing. Trust me.”

This time Cody held out his hand, accepting the drugs offered. “So I just…”

“Just swallow. I’m sure you can manage that just fine.” 

Cody smirked and tipped his head back as he popped the pills into his mouth, swallowing them dry. Minutes later, with the opening of the club for the night, Cody could feel the drug start to kick in. Everything was suddenly turned into overdrive. 

From across their platform, Zack yelled, “So?”

“This is fucking amazing,” Cody replied as he closed the gap between them. “God, I thought last time… But now? Holy shit.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Zack’s neck, running his tongue out to flick against his hot skin. As Zack’s head dropped back, Cody began nipping at the neck, finally letting his teeth sink into the muscle between neck and shoulder.

From the floor, people watched on at the show they were receiving, enjoying every second of it, showing their appreciation as they threw bills onto their platform and stuffed them into various pieces of their clothing. And from the second floor, the owner of Babylon looked down and saw the way people were responding to Cody and Zack, and he smiled. That was what kept the people coming back for more. That was what made money. Looks like Cody was a good investment after all. 

Also looking on from the floor was Brian Kinney. He had seen that new dancer a couple days ago, and he had looked on in interest. Tonight, though, tonight he was even more interested. At his side stood his not boyfriend, Justin Taylor. The young man let his eyes follow Brian’s line of sight and smirked. “See something you like?” he asked into Brian’s ear.

“I think you know me well enough by now to know the answer to that.”

“Let me guess. It’s the one with the blue chaps and black boots, who looks like he’s about ready to turn around and take it up the ass right there?”

Brian let out a huff of laughter. “I told you you knew me well.” He walked over to the podium with Justin behind him. “Go talk to your boss,” he said to Cody, who was leaning over the rails as his hips continued to move to the beat.

“Me?”

“Yeah, you.”

“What the fuck for?”

“You’re taking the rest of the night off.”

“I am?”

Brian turned his head and made eye contact with Justin before turning back to Cody. “You are,” he stated simply.

Cody could see the invitation laid out before him, and who was he to turn down the one and only Brian Kinney? No one turned down Brian Kinney. A straight man wouldn’t kick Brian Kinney out of his bed. “I guess I am.” With that, he told Zack he’d see him later, then pointed over to Brian.

Zack smirked. He couldn’t blame Cody for having his turn with Brian. Hell, anyone would be honored to have Brian so much as look in their direction. He was the best, and he only wanted the best. “Have fun.”

“I plan to.” Turning his attention to Brian he said, “I just gotta…” and jerked his thumb to the back.

“Do what you have to, just hurry the fuck up so we can get back to my place.”

After settling things with his boss, grabbing his things and returning the chaps and other clothing, he heads out to find Brian and Justin waiting for him. “Ok, let’s go.” Cody hung back as the two walked out to the car parked behind Babylon. “Umm, you’re Justin Taylor, right?” he asked quietly.

“Hmm?” Justin said, turning his head around.

“Justin Taylor?”

“Yeah.”

“And you drew everything in Rage, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m actually going to the Pittsburgh Art Institute now.”

“Really? You’re an art student?”

“I am, yeah. I—”

“Are you two getting in the car, or not?” Brian asked the pair as he had his door open, one foot already in the car, the rest of his body wanting to follow.

In the car, Justin turned around from his seat up front to continue talking to Cody in the back. “So, you any good? At art, that is.”

“Yeah, I umm… I got a full scholarship there.”

“No shit. That’s nearly impossible.”

“I know. And what I really want to do is draw comic books. I love comic books. Not just Rage, but Superman and the Hulk and all of those. Grew up reading those. But I love Rage, too.”

“Thank you,” Justin said, honestly taken aback by the praise given to him by the young man in the back seat. “I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you at Mikey’s store more than once.”

“Are you kidding? I’m there, like, every day.”

“You know you guys are killing the mood, right?” Brian butts in.

Justin tilted his head to the side and rolled his eyes, continuing to talk to Cody. “Are you a new student?”

“Yeah. I just started there a couple months ago.”

“And you’re enjoying it?”

“It’s great. I’ve never had art classes aside from what we did in elementary school, so to actually have real artists teaching you is an amazing experience. I had my art hung up in a show here once. Something I did in my senior art class. My teacher showed it to the director of the art program up here, umm, Lindsay Peterson.”

Now that caught Brian’s attention. “Really? Much as I hate to admit it, she has got an eye for talent. Maybe I’ll have to start having… What’s your name, anyway?”

“Cody.”

“Maybe I’ll have to start having Cody do my advertising artwork from now on,” Brian said with a grin right at Justin.

“Fuck you.”

“In a bit.”

Turning back to Cody, Justin went on with their conversation. “And you’re from…?”

“Georgia. I come from a long line of farmers, so my dad wasn’t what one would call happy when I decided to go to art school.”

“Sounds just like my dad.”

“I have no idea how I’ll be able to face him when I go home again after all the shit I’ve done up here.”

“Great, all our fathers hate us because we’re fags, how about we all go fuck and forget about ‘em?” Brian suggests as he pulls his car up in front of his apartment building.

“Actually, I’d like to talk to Cody about school a little bit more.”

“Yeah, I agree. It’ll be nice to know what I’m gonna have to expect when I get into upper level classes.”

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

“Of course we’re fucking kidding you. Shit, learn to take a joke,” Justin says as he bumps his shoulder into Brian’s arm. 

Brian smiles down at him. A real smile, one that few people get to see. He wrapped his arm around his younger not boyfriend (because Brian Kinney did not have boyfriends, that was for the heteros) and turned his still smiling face around towards Cody. “You are coming, aren’t you?”

“I sure as hell hope so.”

“Maybe this kid isn’t so bad, after all.”

“It sounded like you knew Ms. Peterson,” Cody stated in the elevator as they headed up to Brian’s flat. 

“I knocked her up.”

“But… Wait… You’re… You… What?”

“He jacked off into a cup and her wife used that to get Lindsay pregnant,” Justin explained.

“Now,” Brian started as the elevator came to a halt and he opened the gate, then slid open the door to his place, “enough talking, more fucking.”

“Holy shit,” Cody said as he stepped in behind Justin. That fucking bed was probably worth more than his entire fucking house. He watched on as Brian removed his shirt and kicked off his shoes and socks in order to take off his pants. “Holy shit,” he repeated.

“Are you just going to stand there and watch? Feel free, of course, I, for one, am all about putting on a show, but you’re more than welcome to join.”

“Come on, Cody, have some fun.” Justin headed towards Cody and ran his hand across the back of Cody’s neck, teasing his fingers just under the hairline. “What better way to say ‘fuck you’ to dear old dad than to fuck two men at once?” he asked as he walked around to Cody’s front, leaving them face to face, chest to chest and cock to cock. 

Justin was right; there was no need to be nervous. Brian fucking Kinney had asked him back to his place. Having sex with the sex god was every man’s, gay or straight, dream. He didn’t fight as Justin’s hand returned to his neck and drew their heads together in a kiss. 

As the two young men kissed, Brian stepped up behind Justin, licking and nipping at his neck, while his hands popped the buttons of Justin’s jeans. Pushing the jeans down, he helped Justin slip out of them. While the kiss continued, Brian breathed into his ear, “What happened to our no kissing policy?” As he spoke, ran his dick up and down the crack of his still, most definitely not boyfriend’s ass.

Breaking the kiss, Justin turned his head towards Brian, but kept his body pressed tight to Cody’s. “Why, wasn’t it you that taught me rules were made to be broken?” he asked with a slight challenging raise of the eyebrow.

“You really are learning. I’m so proud of you.” He then leaned in and kissed him, slipping his tongue into his waiting mouth, all while keeping his eyes locked on Cody’s. He could see the lust rising in them as the kiss deepened. 

Instead of feeling like a third wheel, Cody decided he might as well join in on the fun. His hands fell to Justin’s hips and he began to work one up, teasing under the shirt, and the other fell to his solid dick. 

Justin didn’t know whether he should push back to get more of Brian or to go for Cody, who had his hand wrapped around his dick and was pulling and twisting and making him feel so fucking good. His hips bucked forward, fucking Cody’s fist, and Brian’s hips seemed to know to follow him. Brian knew every move Justin made; the two fit together perfectly. 

“You have on too many clothes,” Brian muttered into Justin’s neck, staring straight at Cody. 

“What do you want me to do about it, then?”

“Strip.”

“You mean you don’t want to help him out of his clothes?” Justin asked with down turned lips and wide eyes. “Come on; be nice to your guest. You said yourself he wasn’t that bad.”

“How about this? You two can go sit on the couch and chat, and I’ll find someone else to fuck.”

“God, Brian… Don’t you just want to,” he ran his hand up under Cody’s shirt, lifting it higher as his hands slid higher, “touch him?” He bends down, dropping kissing along Cody’s exposed abdomen, and Cody’s eyes fluttered shut. 

Justin did make a valid point; he did want to touch Cody, very much so. He saw as Justin raised the shirt, showing him the abs that had been so nicely displayed at Babylon, and now they were right there in front of him, begging to be touched. And then there was his dick which he could see pressing against the tight restraints of his jeans, also begging to be touched. Being the more direct and straightforward type, Brian dropped to his knees and let his hands work quickly, unbuttoning Cody’s jeans, revealing his straining cock still in the confines of the black thong.

“Someone wants to come out to play,” Brian said, running the tips of his fingers over Cody’s dick, barely touching him, but touching him just enough. 

Justin finally pulled the shirt over Cody’s head and tossed it to the floor, and Cody repeated the action on Justin. Then Justin walked around to Cody’s back once again, and he, too, knelt down, waiting for Brian to remove Cody’s thong. While he waited, and Brian teased, he ran his hands up Cody’s thighs and over his ass, caressing the cheeks in his hands. And then he started using his tongue. He licked a path from the bottom to the top, repeating it on the other side. 

Leaning to the side, Brian caught Justin’s eye and both men smirked. Finally releasing Cody from the tight restrains of his undergarment, Cody sighs, but stops breathing completely when, not only is his dick engulfed in Brian’s expert mouth, but his ass cheeks are pulled apart and Justin’s tongue is there. In there. Justin’s hand spread Cody’s ass further, burying his face in deeper, lapping his tongue over Cody’s hole over and over. 

Brian slides his hand up the outside of Cody’s thighs, back down and up one final time. He moves his hands around Cody’s hips to his ass where he, too, grabs hold, and pulls Cody forward, taking him deeper into his throat. He feels fingers on his. Justin. Their fingers interlace as they continue to torture Cody with sheer sexual pleasure. 

Keeping one hand interwoven with Justin, Brian begins to move his other hand once more. He kneads Cody’s ass as he moves along, inching closer and closer to his hole. Justin saw Brian’s fingers and knew what he was planning. He removed his mouth from Cody’s ass and took a couple fingers in, coating them with saliva to ease the entrance. As soon as he returned his mouth to Cody’s hole, Brian wasn’t far behind. While Justin’s tongue dove in and out, Brian eased a finger inside. 

“Fucking Christ,” Cody mutters as the assault continues. He has his hands bunched in fists at his side, not sure what to do with them. He wants to grab Brian’s hair and pull him in close, but he doesn’t know if he can. Can you touch Brian Kinney? The want, the need, grows stronger with each flick of the tongue or movement of a finger and he finally succumbs and tangles his fingers in Brian’s hair, driving his cock against the back of Brian’s throat as he tugs him forward.

Justin removes his tongue from Cody and replaces it with a saliva slicked finger. He works with Brian, pulling his finger out and pushing it back in in time with each other. They instantly have a rhythm going, which matches the rhythm Brian has on Cody’s dick. And Brian can tell that Cody is close. He unlaces his hand from Justin and removes his finger from Cody’s hole and mouth from Cody’s dick, pulling back completely. Justin does the same. Cody was not done yet.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Brian suggests, as if anyone would disagree to that. He leads the way, giving Cody and Justin a beautiful view as he walks up the small set of steps to reach the bed. “Like I said before,” he began, turning around to face the two young men in front of him, now giving them perfect view of his erect cock, “you’re free to stand around and watch, take a seat even, but you might enjoy it a little more if you joined me over here.”

“Let the kid appreciate the sight before him. Not everyone gets to see it every day.”

Slowly, Cody started to make his way forward, step by step closing the gap between himself and Brian. Brian sat down on his bed and slid himself up so he was lying on his right side, his elbow propping his head up. 

Justin was following behind, nudging Cody along gently as he walked with his chest flush to Cody’s back. They reached the steps together, taking them one at a time until they were both next to the end of the bed. Brian moved over to his left as Justin took the opposite side, leaving Cody right in the middle. 

The pair scooted in, running their hands over the man between them. They leaned in, their faces mere inches above Cody’s, and kissed, their tongues in each other’s mouths, neither one backing down, only deepening the kiss as they continued. 

Brian was the first to break the kiss, only to turn his attention once more to Cody. “I’m gonna fuck you now,” he stated as he slid his body on top of Cody. He started with his leg, hitching his knee up and over as his hips followed. His torso never lost contact with Cody’s as he covered the younger man, kissing across his face, finally letting lips meet lips.

As the two of them kissed, Justin leaned and licked along the shell of Cody’s ear, whispering, “And you’re gonna blow me.”

“Roll over,” Brian said to Cody, breaking apart from the kiss. 

Cody did so, rolling up onto his hands and knees. Brian reached over and grabbed a condom, tearing off the wrapping with his teeth and rolled it on. Reaching forward and grabbing onto Cody’s shoulder, Brian pulled himself forward, pushing his cock deep inside of Cody in one swift motion.

Justin managed to slip underneath Cody, running his hands along the defined abs and pectorals as he moved ever upwards. He licked up the length of Cody’s neck as he continued to make his way higher on the bed until his cock was right under Cody’s mouth. 

Seeing that Justin was finally ready, Brian, whose hand was still clamped on Cody’s shoulder, pressed down. Cody opened his mouth and willingly took all of Justin’s dick into his mouth. It hadn’t taken him long to realize that he could give a killer blowjob; it was a gift. Justin bucked his hips up, lifting up with his legs, which were pressing against Cody’s shoulders, his feet pushing into the mattress.

Brian slammed his hips forward, and his momentum carried over into Cody, who was pushed further down onto Justin’s dick, accommodated for the further intrusion, welcoming it, even. Justin’s hands tangled into Cody’s hair, and Cody grabbed onto the sheets as Brian’s hand raked down his back and took a firm hold of his hips. 

It didn’t take long at all for the men to develop a steady rhythm, to learn each other’s motions. Brian drove forward, Cody’s body moved along with him, and Justin pulled Cody’s head down with his body’s movement. 

And when Brian’s hand snaked down from Cody’s hip to his dick, he could feel every twitch as he fucked him, could feel how much he was enjoying it. Brian watched Justin the entire time, pleased that he was enjoying it, as well. Justin’s eyes were shut, concentrating on the utter pleasure brought unto him by Cody’s mouth alone. 

His hand left Cody’s dick and once again returned to his shoulder, this time pulling him back, off of Justin’s cock. Cody turns around and stares at him, and Justin’s eyes open as the wet heat is suddenly taken away from him.

“Was I doing something wrong?” Cody all but pants out.

“Not at all,” Brian replies, pulling his still hard dick out of Cody’s ass. “Just doing a little repositioning is all.” He reaches over and grabs another condom, again tearing the wrapper off with his teeth, but this time he rolls it onto Justin. “Lie flat,” he said to Justin.

“Ok,” he replies, not sure what’s going on, but trusting Brian none the less.

Cody and Brian watched as Justin moved himself down, laying his lean body out on the bed, his legs parting Cody’s. Cody is left straddling Justin’s hips, and he smirks over to Brian. “Want me to ride him?” he asks with a lick of his lips.

“Yeah,” Brian answers. He removes the condom and tosses it into a nearby trashcan while he looks on at the two younger men.

Reaching behind his back, Cody grabs Justin’s dick and holds it in place as he sinks down, taking in as much as he can given his position. After watching Cody lower himself onto Justin, Brian moves in closer and slips a leg between Justin’s torso and arm and proceeds to swing his other leg over so he was fully straddling Justin, his ass raised up enough for Justin to reach.

Brian’s hand gravitated towards Cody’s cock, stroking it slowly, matching the timing of Cody’s up and down movements. He then leaned forward, his other hand slipping behind Cody’s neck to pull him into a deep kiss. 

This exposed his ass even further, and Justin took the opportunity to grab hold of both cheeks, pulling them apart as he had done with Cody before, and run his tongue the full length of the crack. He then dropped his head back down, letting his tongue prod at Brian’s hole. 

Cody raised himself up and lowered himself down over and over, fucking himself on Justin’s dick, trying to get it in deep. Brian’s tongue was invading his mouth, Brian’s hand was doing things to his dick that felt so damn good, and would have to be put in his memory bank for future use. He let his own hand wander, finding its way to Brian’s own cock. He tried to mirror everything being done to him, and Brian did appreciate the attempt. With a little more practice…

Brian groaned into Cody’s mouth as Justin suddenly slid a moist finger inside his ass, his tongue right next to it. Two fingers now. His tongue was still sliding in and out and flicking over his hole. And it felt so damn good.

Each man was close. They could sense the coming orgasms as rhythms faltered and their moans and swears became louder and more coarse. 

Cody was riding Justin fast, clenching his ass tight around the shaft inside him. Unable to hold out from the amazing friction any longer, Justin bucks up and begins to come, his dick twitching as Cody continues to ride out Justin’s orgasm, but stills as he begins to come himself. He shoots out, covering both Brian and Justin in his cum.

Even through his own orgasm, Justin never stops rimming and fingering Brian. Cody lifts himself up slightly and Justin’s dick sips out of his ass with a pop. He stays put, though, his hand still on Brian’s cock. He pulls a few times before dropping his hand down to take his balls into his hand. Finally, Brian gives himself over to his orgasm, letting it rip through his body, crying out a resounding, “FUCK!” as his cum begins to mingle with Cody’s. 

Both men clamber off of Justin, who’s starting to slow his breathing back down to normal. Brian grabs a towel from next to his bed and proceeds to clean himself off, tossing it next to Justin, who then handed it to Cody. 

“That… was so much better than watching,” Cody said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. If he was going to leave, he should do it now before it got too late and he pissed off his roommate again.

“Going somewhere?” Brian asked as he lie back on his bed and wrapped an arm around Justin.

“Umm, well, I just thought…” he trailed off, fiddling around with his hands as he thought about what to say.

“Did you want to leave?”

He blushed, giving away his answer, but he said, “No, not really,” anyway.

“Then don’t,” Brian told him, moving over closer to Justin, leaving a spot for Cody.

The following morning, Cody found himself curled on his side, his arm hanging over the edge of a plush bed, a leg hooked over his and a hard cock pressed up against his back. It took him a moment to register just where he was. He opened an eye and rolled over to find Justin snuggled up against Brian, while Brian had, probably out of habit, moved to his side of the bed, not even realizing there was a third body present. The movement, however, caused him to stir and he opened his sleep filled eyes to find his body pressed against… His name was Cody, right? 

Brian groaned and sat up, his actions causing Justin to grumble and try and pull his warm body back. Justin opened his eyes, as well, seeing Cody first before looking up to see Brian. Justin was the first to grumble, “Morning,” to the others in bed with him.

“Hey,” Cody said.

Brian just grunted.

Cody rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. “Umm, can I… take a shower?”

“Have a blast,” Brian answered, still groggy. “What the hell did we do last night?” he asked Justin who had since sat up next to him. 

“E, LSD, hell if I remember… A veritable alphabet soup, whatever the fuck it was. And Cody.”

“And now that you’ve fucked him once, you two boys can enjoy your geek fests, talking comics and art and school.”

“Come off it; you love Rage, and you know it.”

“It helps when the handsome superhero is based off of one’s self.”

“Egotistical asshole,” Justin muttered, pressing his lips to Brian’s neck as he came over to him and wrapped his arms around his front. 

“Would you have it any other way?”

“Never,” he answered, moving his body around so his legs were now straddling Brian’s. He brought their mouths together, pushing on Brian’s shoulders, getting him to lie back on the bed.

A few minutes later, the water shut off, and Cody came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Brian replied as he was now on top of Justin after rolling them around.

“I should… probably go. I have class at 12.”

“Brian can drive you over,” Justin said, making the offer for him.

“I can?”

“Come on, Brian. Please?”

“You really don’t have to.”

“See that, he said I don’t have to.”

“Yes, he does,” Justin said as he turned to Cody. “You’re brining Cody back to school.”

“Thanks, Brian.”

“Yeah, no problem.” He climbed down from the bed and padded over to his closet, pulling out some clothes for himself and tossed Justin some, as well. “You’re coming, too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ok, Theodore, do me proud,” Ted’s boss said to him as they left the building for the day. Early the next morning, Ted would be catching his flight to Pittsburgh. And he was still really fucking nervous.

“Of course I will. The meeting will go on as planned, and we’ll get our advertising deal.”

“Good to hear.”

At five o’clock the following morning, Ted grumbled at the first blares of his alarm clock. He rolled over, fighting the urge to hit the snooze button, curl back under the covers and fall back asleep. But he fought through and managed to get himself out of bed. A cold shower was just what he needed right then. He stood up and pulled down his boxers before heading to the bathroom. He stretched as he made his way across his apartment, and upon reaching the bathroom door, he reached a hand inside and switched on the light. Heading inside, he kicked the door shut and pulled back the curtain, turning the water on and leaving it cold. Stepping inside, he shivered and felt goosebumps form on his skin when the water hit. It did work to wake him up, though. 

He grabbed his soap and quickly scrubbed himself clean. Placing the soap back down, he then went for the shampoo. He flipped open the top and squirted some into his hand. As he worked it though his hair, he let his mind drift off to think about how his meeting with Mr. Kinney would go. He could envision it now, and he could see the look of pride worn on his boss’ face once he got back and announced the campaign was a success. But then he could also see the negative side, see what would happen if the deal didn’t go down. 

“Fuck, I gotta quit thinking about this,” he muttered to himself, rinsing the shampoo suds out of his short, blonde hair.

He shut the water off and opened the curtain, stepping out onto the mat on the tiles. He grabbed a towel and ran it through his hair, leaving it sticking up in all directions. Using the same towel he proceeded to dry the rest of himself off. Not even bothering to wrap the towel around his hips, he just tossed it to the floor and walked out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom to get dressed.

He rummaged through his drawers for the clothes he would wear that day. He had to be comfortable on the plane, and it’s not like he had anywhere to be tonight. Tonight and tomorrow he had free, then on Friday he had his meeting. He already had his suit packed, as well as clothes for tomorrow. Ok, boxers were a good place to start. He grabbed the first pair on the top of the pile and stepped into them. Pants were the next logical step. Jeans would work. There, pants on. A shirt, yes; no shirt, no shoes, no service, after all. How come they never mention pants? Anyway, a t-shirt would be fine for now. He found a light blue shirt and pulled it on over his head. After putting on some socks, he slipped on his sneakers and grabbed his suitcase and his keys and headed out the door, locking it behind him. To Pittsburgh. 

The plane ride this time left him with far too much time to himself. Sure, he was sitting up in first class, but he was still jittery. Jittery with a lot more room to himself than were he sitting back in coach, but jittery none the less. He was never good with sitting still for too long. During those long, drawn out class lectures in college, his foot would begin tapping or he’d start to twiddle his thumbs. That’s why he never enjoyed business meetings. Even if they were interesting, he’d still have that need to move around. If they ever ran over half an hour, he was done. And plane rides? Well, honestly, his trip to New Jersey had been his first time on a plane. His family never traveled since all their relatives were either in Florida or a close by state, and his mother had a fondness for road trips. He attended a local business college, interned at a local business and was then hired by the same local business. Sure, they were looking to branch out and become a world wide name, but they were still local, even if they were already known in a large portion of the States.

He tried sleeping. No go. Reading? Couldn’t focus. Talk to his neighbors? Yeah, no. You didn’t sit in first class to chat.

“Would you like something to drink, Sir?” one of the flight attendants asked him, a large smile on her face.

“It’s what? Eight in the morning? A bloody Mary, please, heavy on the vodka.”

“Of course.”

A few minutes later, his drink was placed in front of him. “Thank you,” he said before taking a sip. God, it was revolting. Focus on the vodka, he told himself. 

“You’re welcome,” she replied as she walked off to the next person.

The drink helped, certainly, but a few more would be better. In fact, a few more without the tomato juice, Worcestershire sauce, fucking celery and whatever the fuck else they threw into this shit would be ideal. Straight vodka shots at eight in the morning, now that’s quite a way to start the day.

He reached into the pouch on the seat in front of his and grabbed the MP3 player he stuck in there before the plane took off and sank back into his seat. He slipped the headphones over his ears and put his music on shuffle. Oh, now this was just beautiful. The first song that started up was Under Pressure. “Thanks Freddie,” he muttered out loud to himself.

Hours later, his plane finally landed. Teddy was tired and still really fucking nervous, but at least he wasn’t hungry. They did feed well in first class, for sure. Next stop: luggage claim. He only had one suitcase waiting for him there, so he was hoping his wait wouldn’t be too long. Fifteen minutes later, after watching the same bag go around the carousel at least five times before someone finally picked it up, he saw his suitcase was on its way over to him. That wasn’t too bad at all. Now all he needed was his rental car. 

He found the rental car place with no issue, and went through all the required paper work and was handed the key to a Lexus. A fucking Lexus, man. He walked to the parking lot and saw the black luxury car staring back at him. “Holy shit.” 

He had been handed a paper to write down any issues with the car, so he made sure he paid attention to every last detail. He ran his hand along the smooth top… checking for dirt, of course. All along the body he continued to run his hand as he looked for any scratches. Didn’t find any. The inside was just as gorgeous as the outside, with black leather upholstery in pristine condition. Seemed like everyone else who had rented this car treated her right.

As he drove out of the lot, he stopped to hand his paper over to the man waiting in a booth by the exit. To the hotel. Shit, where is the hotel? He sat by the stop sign at the end of the garage and looked to his left, then to his right, back to the left. And he had no idea which way to turn. Sighing, he rolled down his window and hollered, “Excuse me!” to the man sitting in the booth.

He stuck his head out of the window and replied, “Yeah?”

“Which way is it to the Radisson?” 

“Take a right out of here, left at the first set of lights, straight through another two set of lights, it’ll be on your right.”

“Thank you,” he said with an added wave as he turned right of the lot. He was there within minutes and was greeted at the door by a valet. Valet parking? His boss was not fucking around with this. Which meant he really had to perform at this meeting. Shit! He stepped out of the car and handed the key to the valet after he grabbed his suitcase and laptop from the trunk. He watched as the valet drove down into the parking garage, still in awe that he was chosen for this job, and a little sad he had to say goodbye to the Lexus so soon.

Ok, what next? Checking in would be helpful. He headed in through the sliding glass doors and up to the front desk. “Hi, I’d like to check in. There should be a reservation for DiBiase,” he said, placing his license and company credit card on the desk.

“Hold on one minute, Sir, and I’ll look it up for you.” She typed in the name on her computer as she looked at his license. “Here we are, Theodore DiBiase, Jr.” She rolled her chair over and grabbed two keys, magnetizing them before handing them over to him. “You’re in room 726; elevator is down the hall on your left. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to call or come down to ask.”

“Thank you,” he said, turning away from the desk and going to the elevator. 

As soon as the light on the door to his room blinked green, he opened it and tossed his laptop on the closest bed and moved his suitcase to the corner. Once that was all set, he kicked off his shoes, took off his socks and removed his pants before throwing back the comforter and crawling into bed for some much needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ted’s woken up several hours later to the sounds of his own grumbling stomach. Sure they fed well in first class, but that can only hold him over for so long. He rolled over and glanced at the clock radio and jolted upright when he noticed it was four o’clock. “Shit,” he muttered. He had been asleep far longer than he expected. No wonder he was hungry. Now he had to go on a food search. While he was at it, he could check out the bars and clubs this place had to offer. Tonight would be a great night to go out on the town, get to know the place a bit. That sounded like an excellent plan.  
  
Getting dressed once again also sounded like an excellent plan. After pulling on his pants, socks and shoes once more, Ted headed to the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. Out the front door and to the valet, where he handed over his ticket so the man could retrieve his car. Several minutes later, the car was parked in front of him and the Lexus was his once more.   
  
He decided to cruise around the city for a bit, keeping his eyes open for anything that looked interesting. He drove past a strip of fast food places, but he wanted something more local. His drive went on until a street filled with rainbow flags caught his eye. Now that was certainly interesting… Maybe he could check it out? He shook his head no, trying to get that thought out of his head. He wasn’t interested in going down there. Why should he be? He was straight. Straight men wouldn’t wind up on streets brimming over with rainbows, no fucking way. So he drove on. But he couldn’t get the thought of that damn street out of his head.   
  
“It wouldn’t really hurt to at least go check it out later. No one knows who I am here,” he muttered to himself in the car. He was just… learning how the other side lives, that was all.  
  
Not that he’d ever admit to anyone, including himself on most days, that he had fallen hard for one of his PMD brothers years back. It was the end of rush week in the second semester of his freshman year; everyone who made it through the rushing process was going to get pledged in. After he was officially made a member of Phi Mu Delta, the guys all celebrated by getting wasted off the two, yes two, kegs of beer supplied by the frat. Chad was his big brother for the whole process, and the pair had grown close. But at the end of that night, things got to a point neither one could ever bring themselves to say they really wanted.  
  
Ted’s hand was inside Chad’s jeans, stroking fast and strong along his dick. It took mere minutes in the dark bedroom of the PMD house for Chad to come. He then returned the favor by kicking Ted out of the room and never speaking about that moment again. And that was Ted’s first and only gay experience. He was drunk and didn’t know what he was doing, that was all. Since then he had been the straightest of straight men. In PMD, he made sure to tell the guys about his weekend conquests. Sometimes he can convince himself that it had only been a dream, because why would he want to touch some other guy’s dick? That and he loved fucking chicks.  
  
But, still, it wouldn’t hurt to check it out.  
  
Minutes later, and well past Liberty Ave, Ted found a little restaurant on the side of the road and decided that would be the perfect place to have his dinner.   
  
Now that had been a quality dinner. He left completely satisfied, hunger wise, at least. But he thought it’d be great to go to a small bar and get himself a beer. He climbed into the Lexus and turned out the same way he came in, slowing once he neared Liberty Avenue. “Fuck it,” he told himself and turned down the street.   
  
He drove along, looking on both sides of the street to try and find a nice bar. Ok, maybe this was too much for him to handle. He stared wide eyed as he watched two men dressed all in leather, one with full tattoo sleeves down both arms and a large back piece, the other adorned in large silver chains, enter a building called the Meat Hook. Boy Toy? What the fuck is Boy Toy? No, take that back, he didn’t want to know.  
  
Maybe he should just… turn around? This just wasn’t his scene. But then he spotted it. “Woody’s,” he read from the sign hanging over the bar. There were guys going in there. Regular looking guys. No leather boys in sight. Just some guys in normal, casual clothes going in for a drink. Ok, this might not be so bad, after all.   
  
Finding a parking space on the side of the road, Teddy pulled in and parked the rental. He steeled himself by taking a big breath, and finally stepped out of the car. He crossed the street and walked through the doors of Woody’s. He saw a pool table and there were stools and tables scattered around the place. Over in the far corner was the bar. Look, there were even some chicks in this place, he thought as he noticed, there was a tall, slim woman with long, blonde hair wearing a pair of stilettos standing by the bar. Oh, shit, maybe not. She turned around and leaned back against the bar and that’s when he noticed that she was certainly  _not_  a she.   
  
“Hun, you look like a lost little puppy,” came a voice beside him. He glanced to his side and saw a man wearing a skin tight, see through, glittering mesh shirt and tight pants holding a Cosmo in his hand. What had he gotten himself into? “Did you get lost somewhere and stop for directions?”  
  
“Uhh… No, not really… I just… I thought it might be nice to stop and get a drink somewhere…”  
  
A smile just played at the man’s lips as he spoke, “So you just  _happened_  to drop by Woody’s?”  
  
“Looked more inviting than the Meat Hook.”  
  
“That place takes a little getting used to. And it takes a special kind to go there.  _I_  am not one of them. Name’s Emmett,” he said, sticking out a hand.  
  
“Ted,” he said, taking the offered hand.  
  
“Really? My best friend’s name is Teddy, too! How strange is that?” He started chattering away about his friends, especially Teddy, wrapping an arm around Ted’s shoulders and leading him towards the bar. Where he continued to talk. And talk. And talk. Ted sat there politely and nodded when it was appropriate, still overwhelmed by his surroundings. “You have to come to Babylon with me tonight.”  
  
“Ok?” Teddy agreed before he even knew what he was getting himself into.  
  
Emmett was friendly, yeah… A little too friendly even… But that was just his personality, and his proper Southern boy manners were not lost on Ted. But the more he listened to Emmett talk about Babylon, the more he realized that maybe this offer hadn’t been such a great idea, after all. Maybe it would all be too much for him. But it was his brilliant idea to come down the street, so he had no one to blame for this mess other than himself.   
  
Still, he let himself sit and listen. And drink. One drink led to another and another, and soon he found himself four beers in and down one Cosmo. What? Emmett bought him one, why let good alcohol go to waste? And, damn, it tasted good. Soon enough it was 10 o’clock (holy shit, where did that time go?!), and Emmett and Ted, who had since shown up to meet Em, took Teddy over to their favourite club.  
  
The first step inside was overwhelming, to say the least. He didn’t belong here. He couldn’t do this. He made to turn around and leave, but Em had hold of his wrists and was literally dragging him deeper into the club.  
  
Shit, how did one drunken hand job from his freshman year of college have so much pull on his brain? That was it; this was his way of showing himself that it didn’t mean a damn thing. One drunken fumble couldn’t possibly have more hold over him than his years of getting pussy. Could it? No, now was not the time to question it.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, he was once more standing before a bar. Only this time there were people around him, dancing, kissing… doing… other things… And this time the bartender was shirtless, displaying his nipple piercings and tattoos.   
  
Once again, Ted made to turn around and fucking  _leave_ , but he was stopped dead in his tracks by what he saw next. His eyes focused straight on one dancer. Well, there were two dancers on the stand grinding against each other, and you couldn’t see one without the other, but Ted did all he could to block out the other man in the picture. He could  _feel_  the blood rushing to his dick. Holy fucking shit, what was happening to him? He couldn’t be getting turned on by this, by that guy over there.   
  
Down in the crowd on the dance floor, Brian and Justin danced together, gathering an audience at their suggestive moves. Cody was up on his small stand, dressed as a police officer, handcuffs included, courtesy of Brian. Because even though Brian Kinney had him once, never to be fucked by him again, Justin and Cody had hit it off. And Justin kindly persuaded Brian to loan Cody his cuffs for Babylon’s cop theme that night.  
  
Cody was lost in the sea of music and E,  _feeling_  the beat take him over, letting the pure sex running through him radiate from his body. Yeah, he was a crowd favourite, for sure.   
  
Ted was drawn to this man dancing with no inhibitions whatsoever. He moved in, weaving in and out of the crowd of people, needing to get closer. But not too close. No, he couldn’t let himself get too close, because he didn’t know what kinds of things that would lead to. The things they could do with the handcuffs…   
  
Brian looked over Justin’s shoulder and saw an attractive blonde man standing not too far from him. Normally when Brian Kinney looked at a person, they looked back. But not this man. No, he had his eyes on one thing, and one thing only. Brian let his eyes follow in the direction of Ted’s and smirked when he found the target: Cody. “That guy over there is cruising Cody,” he said to Justin, turning his body around, keeping his hips pressed into Justin’s back.  
  
Justin let his eyes follow to where Brian was pointing and saw there  _was_  someone cruising Cody. He was shocked that guy wasn’t even looking anywhere else, not even at Brian, which was amazing, and practically unheard of. “Why isn’t he making a move?”  
  
“Not everyone can be as outgoing as you on their first night out.”  
  
“Very funny. I was leaning against a light post when we met; I wouldn’t call that too outgoing. But, really, Cody needs to have a little fun. A change of scene would be good for him. And you need to let Cody have him if he does come closer. You can have him some other time.”  
  
“Why, Justin, are you trying to deny me a piece of hot, virgin ass?”  
  
“Well, it’s not like he’s interested in you, anyway.” Brian raised an eyebrow, but Justin continued, “Just look at how he’s staring. He’s totally got a boner.”  
  
“So do you,” Brian informed him as he dropped his hand to Justin’s dick.  
  
“Well, would you look at that? I think I need someone to take care of that for me. But why don’t you tell Cody about his little audience over there?”  
  
Slowly Brian began to move himself and Justin towards Cody, their attention off of Ted for a few brief seconds. Once his back was against the stand, he tilted his head back and said to Cody, “You’ve got an admirer.”  
  
“Tell me something I don’t know,” Cody replied back, raising an eyebrow at Brian as another bill was stuffed into his boots.   
  
“This one’s different,” Brian tells him. He scanned the crowd, looking for the man he had just seen, but he wasn’t there anymore. “SHIT!” he shouts, causing several people close by to glance in his direction for all of two seconds.  
  
“What?”  
  
“He’s gone.”  
  
“What was so different about him, anyway?”  
  
Brian crooked his finger, gesturing for Cody to bend forward. “I think he’s a virgin.”  
  
“Ass,” Cody snorted as he stood back up to continue with his dancing.  
  
“What? That was a man who had never been buttfucked before; I know these things. And he wanted you to pop his cherry.”  
  
Ted couldn’t take it in there any longer. He HAD to get out  _quick_. Any longer, and who knows what he would have let himself do. He pushed out the doors and ran onto the street, breathing heavily. What the fuck was going on with him? He suddenly felt perfectly sober. He got into the Lexus and drove out of Liberty Ave with no plans to return. No way, not if it made him feel like that. How did one little glance at that dancer suddenly make him want to get handcuffed to a bed while getting fucked by him? It didn’t make sense. He was attracted to women, dammit!   
  
‘If you’re attracted to women, why’d you come down here in the first place?’ a tiny voice in the back of his head asked himself.  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” he muttered out loud as he drove back to the hotel.  
  
He had a full day to clear his head and steer clear of that street. For once he  _wanted_  to think about his presentation. He spent the entire day planning his pitch, answering any questions he thought might possibly come up. He rehearsed and practiced until he had his shit down.   
  
And the next day as he stood in front of Brian Kinney, head of Kinnetik, all his shit from yesterday went out the window.   
  
“Why do you want us to create an ad campaign for you?” Brian asked, leaning back in his black swivel chair. “What makes your,” he held up a bottle of the rum flavored with a hint of lime and examined it before glancing back up and looking directly into Ted’s eyes, finishing his question with a cool voice, “rum any different from the brand next to it on the shelf?” He recognized this man from two nights ago at Babylon, having no idea this would be the same man who had scheduled an appointment with him. This should be fun.  
  
“Taste,” he blurted out. Taste? Really? That’s the best he could come up with? Shit.   
  
“Taste?” Brian repeated, a small smirk playing at his lips. “Do you really think the people out there give two shits about what their rum tastes like? Honestly, do you think someone will pick up a bottle and say to themselves, ‘This is supposed to be the best tasting drink out there. I can tell just by looking at this bottle. Let me buy some, because it just  _looks_  delicious.’ Taste won’t get you anywhere.”  
  
“We really do have the best quality drink out there,” Ted continued. On the inside, however, he was banging his head on the table in front of him for his downright stupid answers. He saw Brian was about to cut in once more, so before he could get another word in, Ted said, “Sex.”  
  
“Sex?” Brian seemed pleased with that answer. Best to continue on that train of thought.  
  
“Yes. Sex. What’s sexier than sitting on a secluded beach sipping on a cold drink next to a warm body? Our rums, while of great quality and amazing taste, promote sex.” Christ, his boss was going to have his ass for this.  
  
“We can work with this. I can see it now: bottles of your rum on the shelves with a picture of a ripped man wearing a bathing suit slung low on the hips, a mojito in his hands as he stands on the beach. Better yet, billboards lining the streets could be promoting your product. And then there are the commercials.”  
  
“Wouldn’t we use women on the ads?” Ted questioned, somewhat hesitantly.  
  
Brian raised an eyebrow. “If you don’t want the campaign—”  
  
“No! I was just curious, that’s all.”  
  
“Because you need to appeal to everyone. If you use a half naked woman, other women will see it and be jealous, they won’t buy the product to become like the chick on the bottle, no, they’ll just move on down the line to something else. Sure, straight me will buy it, but that’ll be the only market you have. However, if you use a man, men will see this man and want to  _be_  him. Women will see him and want to be  _with_  him. And gay men will want both.”  
  
“Gay men?”  
  
“Do you have a problem with that?” Brian asked, leaning forward, his elbows on the table, his eyes glaring into his. “Do you not want the fags of America to buy your product?”  
  
“Not at all! Have a problem, that is. We want to sell to as many people as we can; money is money, no matter who it comes from.”  
  
“Good.” He stood from his seat and walked over to Ted, extending his hand in a friendly shake. “Mr. DiBiase, you now have an advertising campaign.”  
  
Holy fucking Christ, he did it! He got the ad. Maybe it wasn’t the ad they were going for, but who the fuck cared? They settled on a price and signed all the necessary paperwork, and that was that.  
  
“I think you and I should go celebrate this new partnership, don’t you?” Brian asked just before Ted left the conference room.  
  
Ted turned back around, smiled and nodded as he said, “Sure.”  
  
“Great. I’ll have a car get you at your hotel at around, say, 9 o’clock? That’ll give you some time to relax. And to change into something a little more casual.” Truth was, he didn’t have a company car or company driver. But he did have an employee with a Mercedes-Benz. He couldn’t believe he was passing up the chance to fuck Ted’s brains out right now. The things he did for Justin and that kid’s friends…  
  
“Sounds good.” Ted couldn’t help but feel like this guy was hitting on him. But… Nah, he was just taking too much stock in his trip to Babylon the other night. No one knew who he was around here; he would have been just another face in the crowd.  
  
“Perfect. I know just the place we can go for a few celebratory drinks. Have a nice day.”  
  
“Thank you. You, as well.”  
  
“See you later,” he said with a smirk.  
  
And with that, he left the room and headed back out, his boss’ number already punched in his phone so he could pass on the good news. He’d just skim over that whole bit about the entire campaign being based on sex. The point was that they  _got_  the ad, that was the important thing here.  
  
Cody swore to himself he would never take another 8 am class again. Working until 3 am was  _not_  conducive to an 8 am class. The past two nights had been exhausting, and he was still feeling it in his body. He was also starting to wonder about his drug usage. He felt good, no, he felt  _amazing_  when he was high, but after he came down, he felt like crap. But maybe he’d get used to it. He had only just started using; maybe all it took was some time to get used to the extremes he felt.  
  
There was no way he’d cut back on the sex, though. No way in HELL he was cutting down on the sex. Two nights ago, officer night at Babylon, he had Zack’s hands cuffed together behind his back, the cuffs hooked behind the middle bar of the platform on which they danced, leaving Zack unable to move. And there, right in front of everyone, proceeded to go down on him. Last night he fucked Zack on the platform in the middle of the crowd to cheers all around. And he managed to keep in time with the music, at that. Damn, there was nothing like performing in front of a crowd.  
  
Now, though, Cody was forever grateful for his lack of Friday classes. It actually gave him time to catch up on some much needed sleep. His roommate had since moved out to live with a friend whose roommate had dropped out of school. Something else he was grateful for. He smiled and leaned back onto his pillows, the newest issue of Rage in his hands as he thought about tonight. Should be a good night at Babylon, he could tell.  
  
Back at his apartment, Brian sat on the couch as he spoke to Justin about his day. “You’ll never believe who was at Kinnetik today.”  
  
“Why don’t you tell me, then we can find out if I believe it, or not.”  
  
“Cody’s cruiser.”  
  
“You mean from the other night at Babylon?”  
  
“That would be correct.”  
  
“You didn’t fuck him in the bathroom, did you?”  
  
“What kind of man do you take me for, Justin? One that only thinks with his dick? Give me a little credit.”  
  
Justin sat down next to him on the couch, grabbing Brian’s chin and looking him directly in the eye. “Please tell me you didn’t fuck him.”  
  
“No, I didn’t. In fact, I invited him out for drinks. One of my desk attendants is picking him up in his Benz and, unbeknownst to Ted, dropping him off at Babylon, where Cody will proceed to fuck him.”  
  
Justin didn’t even try to fight the smile that erupted on his face. “I knew you had a heart in there somewhere.”  
  
“Well, Cody owes me. Next time you talk to him, let him know that I’ll need him to draw some shit for an upcoming ad campaign and we’ll be even.”  
  
Ted was once more in his hotel room, but this time he wasn’t nervous, he wasn’t fidgeting, no, he was  _thrilled_. He came through. He got the campaign his company was looking for, kind of, and soon they would be a major success. And in a few hours, he would be going out with the fucking  _owner_  of Kinnetik. How could he not be feeling fucking fantastic?  
  
Dressed in deep blue jeans and a white button down shirt, Ted headed to the lobby to sit around for a few minutes while he waited for the car to come get him to take him to wherever he was going.  
  
At five of nine, Ted exited through the front doors, and two minutes later, a black Mercedes pulled up. A driver stepped out and walked around the front of the car. “Mr. DiBiase?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s me.”  
  
The driver then opened the back passenger door to the car, gesturing for Ted to get in, which he did.  
  
“Mr. Kinney will be waiting for you there,” he told Ted once he had the car in drive and was on his way to Liberty Ave.   
  
For the first few minutes of the drive, Ted looked out the window, watching the passing lights of cars and buildings before staring down at his hands for the remaining portion of the trip. He felt the car slow and he finally glanced out the window. Oh, what the fuck was this? What the  _hell_  where they doing  _here_?! “Why are we here?”  
  
“Don’t shoot the messenger,” he said as he unlocked the doors.   
  
Ted’s just about to demand he be brought back to his hotel when his door was opened and a smiling Brian Kinney stood in front of him. “I was wondering what took you so long. Well, aren’t you coming?”  
  
“Uhh…”  
  
Brian stepped back, leaving room for Ted to get out. Shit, he had just gotten the biggest deal for his company. There was no way he could turn away now. Guess he had to reenter Babylon.   
  
“So, why are we here?” Ted asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.   
  
“What? Don’t you like it here?” They walked through the doors and into the dance club. That’s when Brian grabbed Ted’s shoulders and spoke into his ear as he pushed them deeper into the mass of people, “You seemed to enjoy yourself here the other night.”  
  
Ted’s eyes grew wide. No. There was no way that he had been seen. But, well, he had been. “How did you…?”  
  
“I looked at you,” Brian said as he moved them down even more, approaching the dancers near the floor, “and you didn’t look back. However,” he continued, turning Ted directly towards Cody, “I did see who you were looking at.”  
  
Once again Ted was enraptured by the young man in front of him. He was an angel, and it was the most wondrous sight he had ever seen. The wings moved with his body, dancing along behind him. There was a golden halo perched on his head, reflecting the light when it was struck just right. And then there was the white thong the man had on, doing little to hide the painfully obvious erection.   
  
Leaving Ted to stare, Brian called up to Cody, “I found your admirer.”  
  
“You did? Where is he, then?”  
  
“Right there.” He points out Ted in the crowd, and when he turned around, he saw that Cody had stopped moving.   
  
“I’m taking my break,” he says to Zack, the Devil to his angel, who nods in return.  
  
Cody literally climbed over the bars and hopped down to the floor below, heading straight for the blonde man who continued to stare, their eyes never leaving each other once. However, the closer he got, the more tension he felt radiating from the other man. So he danced. He moved his hips, letting his arms drape over Ted’s shoulders once he was close enough.   
  
“You can move, ya know,” Cody said. He let his hands slide down Ted’s arms, finally resting them on Ted’s hips. With his hands on hips, he starts to move, his motions carrying over to Ted. “Loosen up. Let yourself go.”   
  
Ted was still frozen. He honestly couldn’t believe this was happening. They just saw each other, they didn’t even know each other’s names and yet… Yet this somehow felt right. Woah, ok, maybe, yeah, that wasn’t so right. Cody had just slipped his hands from Ted’s hips into the back pockets of his jeans. With his hands in a new location, Cody used them to pull Ted’s body close to his, grinding his hard cock against Ted’s crotch, eliciting a groan. So maybe it wasn’t  _that_  bad.  
  
Cody smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly to Ted’s as he asked, “What’s your name?”  
  
“Ted,” he answered. “Yours?”   
  
“Cody,” he replied just before he took Ted’s lower lip between his teeth and nibbled lightly.   
  
Ted had his eyes wide open, so utterly confused. This wasn’t happening. This was  _not_  happening. But then Cody opened his eyes, those brilliant blue eyes, and that’s when Ted knew that, yeah, this was happening. In a flash, the kiss was deepened as Cody pressed their lips together harder, slipping his tongue into Ted’s mouth. His hands snaked around Cody’s body and gripped onto the wings in the middle of his back. Now this was a kiss. It was nothing like a woman, not at all. This was all driven by lust, and it was hard and fast and  _hot_.   
  
Suddenly there was a leg hooking around Ted’s own and he could feel the smirk forming on Cody’s lips. Ted’s cock was growing, and his jeans were starting to become uncomfortable. Cody took notice as he ground his crotch forward. He let one hand slide over Ted’s hip, a single finger slipping underneath Ted’s shirt to graze over his hot skin until he reached his destination: the button on the front of Ted’s jeans. He popped it open, never removing his mouth from Ted’s, and slid the zipper down, freeing Ted’s dick.  
  
Ted, however, was freaked the hell out. He pulled back from the kiss, from Cody, and made to tuck his dick back inside his pants, trying to will it down from its present state to little avail. “What the fuck are you doing?!”  
  
Cody looked hurt. Didn’t Ted want to do this? “I thought… Didn’t you want some help with that?” he asked pointing to Ted’s cock.   
  
Well, yeah, that was pretty obvious. But there were  _people_  around. There were people around everywhere. “People are looking at us.”  
  
“No, they’re not. Well, ok, maybe they are, but trust me, no one’s gonna care. People come here for two reasons: to have fun and get laid. If they’re not getting laid, then they’re out here having fun, looking to get laid. If anyone does look over and does happen to care, it’s only because you’re the one that’s getting me, not them.”  
  
“Sounds so strange coming from a man sporting a halo and angel wings.”  
  
“Want me to take them off?”  
  
“No.” Ted bit his lower lip as his hand reached out and grabbed hold of Cody’s wrist, guiding his hand back down to his still hard cock. He breathed in sharp through his nose at the contact.   
  
“We can go to the back, if you want,” Cody told him. Maybe he’d be a little less freaked out if they went somewhere darker where absolutely no one would pay them any mind.   
  
“No. No, right here is fine.” He was going to do this, dammit, going to dive in head first and totally immerse himself in what Cody had to offer.   
  
Cody stepped in closer and wrapped his hand around Ted’s dick through the loose fabric of his boxers. He slid his hand down, moving the cloth with him, and he could see Ted shivering from pleasure. Bending his head forward, Cody began kissing Ted’s neck, scattering it with light nips of his teeth. Ted tilted his head to the side, giving Cody more access, and his own hands once again found their way to the angel wings.   
  
“Can I fuck you?” Cody asked through his kisses.  
  
Ted tensed up. What was he supposed to say to that? ‘SAY YES!’ his body screamed at him. ‘No. No, no, no, things were  _not_  meant to be stuck up there,’ his mind reasoned. But that other little voice in his head, the one that told him to stop here in the first place two days ago said, ‘How do you know what it’s like? Maybe you’ll even enjoy it. Never know until you try.’   
  
At the lack of response, Cody thought he had scared him off, overwhelmed him. He suddenly pulled his hand off and stepped back. “I… I should get back to work.”  
  
“Yes,” Ted blurted out.   
  
Yes, what? Yes, Ted wanted him to go back to work and never see him again, or yes, Ted wanted him to…? Most likely the former, but he had to know for sure. “Yes?”  
  
Ted drew in a deep breath and slowly breathed out. “Yes, I want you to fuck me.” Holy shit, he said it. There it was, out in the open. Theodore Marvin DiBiase, Jr. had just told another man he wanted to get fucked up the ass. He couldn’t believe it himself. “Unless you really do need to get back to work…”  
  
“I can take the rest of the night off; I’ll just pick up another shift some other day.” Cody glanced around him and spotted Brian and Justin. “Come with me.” Cody began walking towards the pair, currently dancing together, their tongues down each other’s throats. Ted followed behind, suddenly remembering that he had actually been invited here by Brian. Cody tapped Brian on the shoulder, who broke his kiss and turned to look at him, thoroughly annoyed. “Keep an eye on him. I’m going to talk to my boss about taking the night off.”  
  
“Well, would you look at that, you’re quite the match maker,” Justin said to him.  
  
“Please, all I was doing was giving Cody a fabulous night of hot sex.”   
  
“Is he why you wanted me to come here?” Ted asked Brian.  
  
“Don’t you want him?”  
  
“Is this the only reason you offered to do our ad?”  
  
“So I could get you laid? I don’t think so. I just feel like alcohol is a product I can really get behind.”  
  
“But you really saw me here the other night?”  
  
“Yeah.” A smirk. “And Emmett told me he met this, how did he put it? ‘Met this cute little twink named Teddy in Woody’s and brought him out, but he ran off so quickly that I lost track of him.’ But even if I hadn’t seen you, even if Emmett hadn’t told me anything about you, I could see through your act. You wear your fraternity ring like it’s some kind of key into the world of the heterosexual, when I’d bet anything that same fraternity is when you first came to realize that you got off to a big, fat cock, not a huge set of tits.” Ted only stared back at him, his mouth slightly agape. “See what I mean? You’re so transparent.”   
  
Cody was soon standing next to Ted, only this time he had on a pair of jeans and a loose fitting shirt. “So, where are we going?”  
  
“I’m staying at the Radisson.”  
  
“Looks like we’re going there, then.”  
  
“Have fun, boys,” Brian said to them.  
  
Cody shot him a killer smirk and waved bye to Justin as he followed Ted out of Babylon. They had to catch a taxi over to the hotel, but they didn’t care. All they cared about were the things that were soon to come. In a matter of minutes, the cab was pulling into the front of the hotel, and Ted threw some cash at the driver and told him to keep the change.   
  
The woman at the front desk gave them both a strange look as they walked past her, and it looked like she was biting her tongue.   
  
“I think she thinks you’re a prostitute.”  
  
Cody turned his head around to look at her, cocking his eyebrow and smirking as Ted pushed the button for the elevator. The elevator dinged, signaling its arrival, and the doors opened for them. To room 726.  
  
As Cody presses him against the wall, attacking his neck once more, Ted confesses, “I’ve never done this with a guy.”  
  
“I know,” Cody tells him. “You ever done anything with a guy before, or have you always been the manly man out getting pussy every night?”  
  
“Back in college… I gave one of my frat brothers a hand job.” His hands were under Cody’s shirt, loving the feel of the muscles moving beneath his finger tips. “That’s it, though.”  
  
“Nothing in return for your efforts?”  
  
“No… I’m just lucky I didn’t get kicked out, but I think he was too ashamed he let some guy jack him off to rat on me, anyway.”  
  
“Well, Ted, tonight you’ll finally get something back.”   
  
The doors once more opened for them, and they stepped out, Ted leading the way to his hotel room. He slid his card and the door unlocked. He pushed it open, letting Cody inside first and followed behind, flipping the extra lock over.   
  
“Go sit on the bed,” Cody says, clutching his bag in his hands in front of him. “Don’t do anything, though.”  
  
“Can I at least take my shoes and socks off?”  
  
“Ok, but that’s it. I mean it. Don’t make me drag you to the Meat Hook.”  
  
“That place with—”  
  
“Leather paradise,” Cody cuts him off. “I’ll be right back out.” With that, he headed into the bathroom, his bag still in hand. In the bathroom, he kicks off his shoes and pulls off his socks. He then strips off his shirt and pants, leaving him in just the thong he had on earlier. From out of his bag he pulled the wings and slipped them on. Finally, he took the halo out and perched it atop his head. Smirking at himself in the mirror, he nods and leaves the room. Before Ted can see him, he reaches into the bag and grabs a condom and a tube of lube and holds them in one hand, his bag in the other. Finally he turned the corner, coming into full view. He walked slowly over to the bed, tossing his bag on a low drawer, watching Ted the entire time.  
  
Ted’s jaw dropped the second Cody emerged from the bathroom and rounded that corner. “You brought the wings,” he managed to say, utterly shocked and awed by the man before him.  
  
“Well, you seemed to like them.”  
  
All Ted could muster was a nod.   
  
Cody crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees, working his way up. He let his body rest on top of Ted’s as he began kissing him, kissing his neck and face and the small patch of skin that the button down shirt revealed.   
  
“How old are you, anyway?” Ted asked out of curiosity. He looked awful young.   
  
“Eighteen,” he answered honestly. He was of legal consenting age, what else mattered? “That too young for ya?”  
  
“I have seven years on you.”  
  
“Ooo, a whole seven years. That’s no big deal, and you’re certainly not the oldest guy I’ve fucked. Now, please, can you just shut up and let me show you what you’ve been missing out on all these years?”  
  
Ted nodded.  
  
“Good.” Cody sat up, his legs straddling Ted’s hips. He placed his hands on Ted’s cheeks, leaned forward and placed a kiss on Ted’s lips. He sat back up once again, and this time let his hands start on a downward path. Over Ted’s neck and shoulders, over his throat and finally to the open V the two buttons Ted left unbuttoned revealed on his chest. Cody ran the whole of his hand up and down that patch of skin over and over, wanting more, but reveling in what he had. “Keep your eyes open.”  
  
Ted had let his eyes flutter shut, and when he opened them he was once again lost in Cody’s brilliant blue eyes. Without even realizing what he’s saying, Ted begins to whisper as his hand drifts up and caresses Cody’s face, “You’ve got the nicest eyes I’ve ever seen.” A quick change of the subject, “I’m scared. I’m scared of what my family would think if they found out. I’m scared about what kinds of feelings this will wake up inside me.”  
  
Cody gives him a sad smile of empathy. “My dad hates me because I’m gay. But, you know what? There’s nothing either of us can do about it. I am who I am. Don’t be scared of the new feelings; embrace them. Let yourself go, Ted. Anyone says otherwise? I say fuck them.” Cody pops the next button from the top of the shirt, revealing a little more skin than he had earlier. His hands didn’t ignore the newly exposed skin, no, Cody let his hands roam over everywhere he could touch before popping open the next button, this time going for the very bottom one. He smiled upon seeing that little bit of tummy. It was so smooth and absolutely perfect, and he had to kiss it. He bent forward, placing small kissing everywhere, popping open the next button from the bottom, this time exposing belly button.   
  
Damn, Cody had never spent this much time on a man’s chest and stomach before. Hell, most of the time they didn’t even bother with foreplay, jumping straight to sex more often than not. Not that sex was a bad thing, but he started to realize how nice this was. Just this, making the person he was with feel good without sticking his dick inside him or vice versa.   
  
Shit, this felt so good. No one had ever touched him like this. Mainly because he never let them. Before it had always been about sex. In and out. Ted had never been able to hold down a girlfriend, always ready to move on to bigger and better things. But  _this_? He knew he found his bigger and better thing, but could this be it for him? Is this why he could never hold down a girlfriend, because he was gay? “Holy shit, I’m gay,” he said out of nowhere.   
  
Cody raised his head from where his tongue had been dipping in and out of Ted’s belly button, and gave him an amused smile. “What could have clued you in on that one?”  
  
Ted reached a hand out and ran it through Cody’s hair as he answered, “You.”  
  
The smile grew, and Cody glanced down to Ted’s torso as he popped the last two remaining buttons in the center of the shirt. His fingers grazed the outlines of the six pack defining Ted’s abs, loving that he was the one making those muscles tense and relax under his touch. “Sit up.”  
  
Ted did so, and Cody pushed the shirt off his shoulders, and Ted finished by pulling it off over his hands and tossing it to the floor. “You’ve got such a nice body.”  
  
“Can I touch you?” Ted asked.   
  
“Of course.”  
  
Ted reached his hand up, pressing his palm flat to Cody’s chest. It was hard, muscular. His other hand came up to Cody’s chest, as well, and he ran them up to Cody’s shoulders and back down over his pectorals and down his solid stomach and back up over his ribs. This was the polar opposite of a woman, no soft breasts or light curves here, no, only solid muscle. And he found that the more he touched Cody’s body, the more he liked it. His hands drifted lower, his fingers tracing the indented hip lines, like an arrow directing him towards his target. It had been years since his hand was on another man’s dick. He had only been nineteen years old, a freshman in college, and that ended so terribly. Not, this, though. This time as his hand brushed over Cody’s dick he knew that both parties wanted this like their lives depended on it. And, in a way, Ted’s life did depend on this moment. He couldn’t be left hanging again. A new sense of awakening was stirring inside him, a new way of life, and Ted knew he’d never be the same after this.  
  
Cody bent forward, capturing Ted’s mouth in a kiss again as Ted continued to rub his hand over Cody’s cock. “You still doing ok?”  
  
“Never been better.”  
  
“You’re still wearing too many clothes.”  
  
“You can take care of that, can’t you?”  
  
“Yeah.” Cody sat back on his heels and trailed his hands down Ted’s torso until they were resting on the edge of Ted’s jeans. With the button undone and the zipper pulled down, Cody was once again able to touch and hold Ted’s dick in his hand. “How’s that feel?”  
  
Once again, he could tell the difference between Cody’s hand and a woman’s. The grip was strong, knowing, confident. “Real good.”   
  
Removing his hand from Ted’s cock, Cody said, “Lift your hips.”  
  
Ted did as he was told. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately… As he did, Cody grabbed his jeans and boxers, pulling them off his body and tossing them to the floor, leaving Ted completely naked underneath him.   
  
“So, the choice is yours, Teddy. You said no other man has ever touched you, so tell me what you want. Do you want me to bend down right now and take your dick into my mouth, down my throat, or do you want me to fuck you? Do you want the first real blow job of your life, or do you want to see what it’s like to get the shit fucked out of you? Before you make your decision, though, you gotta know that both options feel fucking amazing.”  
  
What did he want? Ted admitted to himself he wasn’t a very patient person, and everything Cody had been doing to him so far had been driving him crazy, and all he was doing was  _touching_  him. That was it; kisses and touches, and yet his cock was still hard and leaking. But how long did he actually have here? How long did he get with Cody? He could get that blowjob later if they were both up for it… “Fuck me.” He had gotten blowjobs before, but at that moment, he needed to know how it’d feel to have this man inside of him. “And the wings stay on.”  
  
“Of course they do.” Cody loved the irony behind it all. Here he was, dressed as an angel, about to have sex with this man lying beneath him. It was beautiful. He shimmied downwards until he was now kneeling over Ted’s legs. Dropping his hands down to behind Ted’s knees, Cody pushed them upwards, and Ted took the hint, drawing his feet in closer to his body. Then, hands on both Ted’s knees, he said, “Now bring your knees to your shoulders,” as he pushed forward.   
  
With Ted’s legs up and his ass exposed, Cody tore open the condom and pulled his dick out over the top of his thong and rolled it onto himself. He flipped open the tube of lube he brought out earlier and squirted some onto his fingers, two of which he began pushing inside of Ted. He saw the cringe of pain on Ted’s face, but he pressed on, his fingers going in deeper, eventually brushing his prostate. Ted’s eyes flew open as a jolt of pleasure was sent straight to his dick.   
  
“Ok, you ready for me?” Cody asked him, squirting some more of the lube on his dick.  
  
“It’s gonna hurt, isn’t it?”  
  
“Wouldn’t be normal if it didn’t hurt a little.” And then he lined himself up and pushed forward, and within seconds he was completely inside.   
  
“Fuck!” Ted groaned out of pain more than anything else. Ok, yeah, that hurt. That hurt a lot. Even as Cody began to draw his hips back, he was still in pain. But then when Cody thrust forward, he also leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss, and Ted’s legs found themselves over Cody’s shoulders, hooking at the ankles behind his neck. The kissing helped; he found that it was a pleasant distraction from the dick currently getting slammed up his ass. But he also found that the more that Cody moved, the more the pain dissipated, and the better it felt. Oh, now that was nice, he thought as Cody’s fingers brushed over his dick, finally taking it in a firm grip and stroking up and down, using Ted’s own precum to help with his hand’s journey.   
  
Cody made to sit up again, but Ted wouldn’t let him move. He kept his ankles hooked and used his legs to make sure Cody didn’t go too far. Unable to resist, Ted raised one of his hands out of their death grip on the sheets and ran a single finger along the whole of the halo. His other hand released its grip, as well, and he clasped his hands behind Cody’s head, drawing him down for another kiss. One hand then drifted down Cody’s back and ran along the length of a single wing.   
  
The thrusts continued deep into Ted, and both men were moaning at this point. Ted had not only gotten used to the feeling, he was actually encouraging Cody forward. Releasing the wing, Teddy raked his short nails up Cody’s back, digging his fingers in at his shoulders.   
  
Cody arched back and his grip on Ted’s cock tightened as the fingers were scratched up his back, the mix of the light pain that brought and the pleasure of the tight heat surrounding his dick was wonderful. “Oh, fuck, do that again,” he muttered into Ted’s mouth.  
  
So he did. Ted dropped his hands back down to the top of the wings, this time scratching outwards and around to Cody’s front and up and over his chest, scraping over Cody’s hard nipples, eliciting, was that a whimper? from the younger man. He did it again, scraping his nails down Cody’s chest, and determined that was, indeed, a whimper. Fuck, he really had been missing out when it came to sex. He’d never dream of doing something like that to a woman. But Cody was  _enjoying_  it. Every fucking  _second_  of it.   
  
When he went to rake his nails over Cody once more, he had his hands batted away. “My turn,” Cody growled. He let his entire hand run down Ted’s chest and stomach, and then followed the same path up. On the return trip down, he let his nails scratch everywhere he could reach, down Ted’s pectorals and abs, and the feel of the muscles contracting under his touches was turning him on even further.   
  
Both of them were getting close to completion. Ted’s cock was leaking like crazy, and Cody’s thrusts were getting wilder, less rhythm to them. Cody leaned down, taking Ted’s mouth in a kiss, and Ted’s hands once again gripped onto the wings as Cody began to come. Still moving his hand over Ted’s cock, Cody pulled out and turned all his focus to getting Ted off. He shuffled down and licked a single line up the underside of Ted’s dick and suddenly Ted bucked up and shot over Cody’s face.   
  
Cody rolled off the bed and headed into the bathroom. In there, he tossed out the used condom and grabbed a facecloth. He cleaned his face quickly and brought it out to Ted, handing it over to him. “Here.”  
  
Ted took the cloth and cleaned off his stomach and tossed the dirty cloth to the corner of the bed. “Thanks.”  
  
Sitting back down on the bed, Cody smiled. “So… How was that?”  
  
“That was good. Real good.” He looked downwards, catching a glimpse of Cody’s chest, and he saw the red marks developing from the scratches he made earlier. With a quick look, he noticed matching scratch marks forming on his own body. “Damn, look at you.”  
  
“Look at you.”   
  
“Cody…” Ted began speaking, but he didn’t know what to say. Well, he did, but he didn’t know how to say it. “Cody, this thing… When will… I mean, will I ever… Do you know if I’ll ever see you again?”  
  
“I don’t know. Will we?”  
  
“Did you want to?”  
  
“Wouldn’t object.”  
  
“I don’t know how I can see you again. I’m here on business from Florida.”  
  
“We’re neighbours,” Cody said with a laugh. “I’m from Georgia. I’m here for art school.”  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“Maybe I’ll draw you some day...” Ted gave him a smile, and he couldn’t help but return it. But then he asked, “Honestly, Teddy, can you tell me why you’d ever want to see me again?”  
  
Ted reached out his hand and grabbed Cody’s wrist, pulling him in close. “Honestly? I’d like to see you again because… Because you made me realize something about myself that I hadn’t thought of since I was your age. And tonight, well, tonight was something amazing and new and incredible.” Ted’s smile grew as he straightened the now lopsided wings on Cody’s back and added, “My angel.”  
  
Cody was absolutely stunned. Did he hear correctly? ‘My angel’? Holy shit, what was going on here? First there was the fact that he really,  _really_  wanted to see Ted again, and more often than not, Cody was the type to fuck ‘em once and never look back. But then came Ted. Then, well, there was the fact that he felt something with Ted. He hadn’t even been high tonight, yet this was the best sex he had in his life. Maybe it was because he had a clear head for the first night in a long time, but he didn’t think that’s what it was. This had, somehow, become much more than a fuck. This was something honest, something real. He needed to know, “When will I see you again?”  
  
“I’ll be coming here from time to time to work on the ads, see how everything is coming along. My boss is old fashioned, doesn’t like to do anything with computers, so when we have any ad campaign going on, he likes someone there in person to see how it’s progressing.”  
  
“But that’s not gonna take too long. I mean… After that… This isn’t fucking fair. I finally find one guy that’s not just about sex, and he’s the one that’s getting taken away.”  
  
“And I finally let myself be with a guy after years of telling myself that I just made one fucked up mistake in college, yet I still feel like both times I got fucked over by the outcome.”  
  
Cody lay down on his side, patting the pillow next to him, gesturing for Ted to do the same. Ted lay down facing Cody and pulled his body in, hooking his leg over Cody’s and tucking Cody’s head under his chin. “Things will work out.”  
  
“I never left the South until a few weeks ago. Twenty five years old and I’ve been to six states in my life counting Florida, where I was fucking born and raised.”  
  
“I never left Georgia.”  
  
“Georgia’s one of those states I have been to. On a road trip to visit relatives. I need to get out of Florida. The company I work for, they’re great, but I interned there and I’ve been working there for a few years, but I need a change of scene. I need to be somewhere better for me.”  
  
“What are you saying?”  
  
“I’m saying that once I’m done with this ad campaign, I’m going to look into jobs in Pittsburgh.”  
  
Cody didn’t even try to fight the smile that broke out over his face. “Brian. Justin told me he’s been thinking about hiring a business consultant to work with his clients and sit with him at his business meetings and things like that.”  
  
“I’ll let him know that I’m interested in the position.”  
  
Cody leaned in and pressed his lips to Ted’s, still smiling. “Good.”  
  
The following morning, after finding out what other positions Ted was interested in, Cody was introduced to Ted’s rental Lexus as Ted offered to drive Cody wherever he needed to go before he headed off to the airport. “Now this is a car,” Ted said as he walked around to the driver’s side. He unlocked the doors and both men got inside, both admiring the interior.   
  
“Stop at Kinnetik first.”  
  
He did, and he stepped into the building, finding Brian as he grabbed a cup of coffee. “Good morning, Theodore,” Brian greeted.  
  
“Hello. Cody was telling me last night that… Well, ok, I was telling him that I wanted a change of scenery, get out of Florida, and he said that someone, Justin, I think, told him that you were looking for a business consultant, and I was wondering if that was still an option,” he said in one giant rush of breath.  
  
“Do you have a résumé?”  
  
“Yeah, of course I do,” Ted said, grabbing the folder he brought with him when he made his presentation. He handed a copy over, and Brian took it in his hands, glancing at it briefly.   
  
“I’ll look this over and let you know. I’ll be seeing you soon, anyway, am I right? Ad follow up, and all that.”  
  
“Yeah, right. Thank you so much.”  
  
“Of course. How was Cody, anyway? He was fantastic when I had him.” Ted’s eyes widened in shock. Cody had been with Brian? “What, didn’t you know I fucked him?” Brian looked out through the front doors and quirked an eyebrow when he saw Cody sitting up in the front seat of the car. “You brought him with you?”  
  
“I said I’d bring him wherever he needed to go.”  
  
“Does it bother you knowing that he had sex with your potential boss?”  
  
“Well, I know he’s had— Wait, potential boss? You’re actually considering hiring me?”  
  
“I told you I’d look your résumé over, didn’t I?”  
  
“Yeah… you did.”  
  
“And how was Cody?”  
  
“It was great. He was amazing.”  
  
Brian’s eyes once more flicked over the résumé he held in his hands, noting his credentials. Impressive, certainly. And he could tell that Ted had, God, he couldn’t believe he was even thinking this, fallen for Cody. “Make sure you give your boss your two week’s notice when you get back.” Would he be Brian Kinney if didn’t make spur of the minute decisions? Exactly.  
  
Once again, Ted was stunned. “Thank you so much, Mr. Kinney.”  
  
“It’s Brian. And next time you’re in town, why don’t you bring Cody over to my place so the both of you can thank me  _properly_.”   
  
“Sounds… great,” Ted answered with a smile. This trip had really been something else. He had a new job waiting for him and a… what was Cody, anyway? They weren’t boyfriends, were they? Lovers? Ugh, no, that didn’t even sound right in Ted’s head. That’s when he decided. He had his Cody, his angel, plain and simple.


End file.
